a new threat
by anime-queen46
Summary: movieverse Sam cousin Ruby Gloom is a little...pain in the but but also happens to be a freaking genious that studied her grandfather's journals only to discover how to make the ultimate weapon. Can Sam protect his cousin with the help of some friends? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

hi this is my first transformer fanfic and I decided to base it on the movie cause I thought it kicked ass but anyway two characters are mine the rest I don't own sigh.

* * *

The dark red haired girl stepped out into society but not before turning around and waving to the guards at the Jouvinille correction centre. 

"See ya later boys hopefully later rather then sooner," yelled sixteen year old Ruby Witwicky then looked out into the parking lot seeing if somebody, anybody came to pick her up on her first day as a free woman...

..Nope

_'well when without wheels walk' _she thought to her self as she started down the dead street as the guards watched shaking their heads at the girl's parents where ever they were.

She didn't get far however when the sound of a revving engine could be heard in the distance, looking up and down the road she couldn't see a thing that was until she turned to see the bright light of a bike's headlights heading her way.

Bumblebee watched with a mixture of amusement and and confusion as his human Sam dived into his passenger side searching franticly for something.

_'Sam are you alright?' _the car asked concerned for the boy's mental health.

"Ya Bee peachy...have you seen my phone?" he asked looking up which was quickly answered by the radio blaring 'ring my bell' and the glove box opening on its own revealing Sam's prize.

The human grabbed his phone mumbling something about his car being a smart ass and searched franticly through it before a huge grin fell on his face and started doing a victory dance in his driveway unknown to him that his girlfriend had chosen that moment to drop by to say hi.

"Baby whatare you doing?" she asked trying not to laugh as he turned around his his arms in the air red in the face and started doing jumping jacks to try and cover up his dumb ass moment.

"233...234...235... ya just doing my stretches gorgeous gotta keep my beach bod you know looking buff so you can show me off," he said randomly posing but quickly stopped to hearing his radio play _'I'm to sexy'_

"Whatever Hercules," she said giggling," so what's got you so hyped?"

"My baby cousin is coming home tonight she just got out yesturday so know she's coming home where she belongs," he said grining from ear to ear.

_'Awwww this is priceless he's so cute when he gets excited' _she thought dreamily not noticing him pick her up and swing her in a circle before kissing her out of nowhere.

"Wow this must be huge where she comming out of?" she asked curiously.

"Jouvie," was all he said all excitement gone in an instant.

* * *

I know its short but that's all i'm starting off with right now so you guys can get an idea oh by the way I'm no good with bikes so if you don't like the one I picked well my bad not changing I think its pretty kewl you'll find out next chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok thanks for the reviews just like to highlight that my spelling in general is quite terrible and I apologies in advance can't be helped no matter how many time I spell check. I'm cursed but the plot should hopefully be better

* * *

"What in the name of everything deep fried and smothered in chocolate are you?" Ruby asked looking dumb struck at the giant black and electric blue robot in front of her.

"Well I'm not quite sure what the term deep fried means at this moment or what chocolate has to with it but I am Throttle an autobot a former resident of Cybertron and most recently your moon," she explained and crossing her arms added," I am most certainly not edible."

Ruby just looked at her thinking 'no fucking duh lady' but didn't quite have the nerve to tell a freakin' giant robot and asked," So why are you following me around again?"

"You carry information passed from your grandfather's journal after his discovery near the artic circle, it has been confirmed that you have studied our language are fluent in it and carry with you information of a weapon that could either destroy or save your planet,' Throttle explained kneeling in front of the girl.

"Uhhh lady I hate to break it to you but Grand dad's journal kinda turned to dust from lack of care so its not like I can hand it over to you unless you can probe my head-" she stopped when she saw the look on the robot's face.

"We already know the journal is destroyed which is why you are coming with me before the descepticons know of your knowledge of the weapon we must leave here immediately it isn't safe and not to mention we are behind schedule," the autobot interrupted transforming back into the motorcycle she started off as.

The red haired girl just stayed where she was not budging one inch towards the demonic bike as she now declared it staring at the headlights for what seemed like hours, anyone who might have drove by might thought the girl was having a staring contest with a motorcycle until Throttle gave a sigh.

"Get on please."

"Hell no."

"Please."

"Fuck off demon bike."

"Well that wasn't very nice"

"Not supposed to be."

"I'll be your friend."

"Not supposed to hang out with demon bikes, parole officer said so."

"I'm not a demon bike."

"liar."

Again the bike gave a frustrated sigh praying to Prime to be able to smack the annoying, stubborn human child," alright alright what do I have to do to make you believe your safe in my care?" she asked but was only met with silent glare of 'untrust towards the demon bike' as the human turned her back to her until Throttle came up with a foolproof plan.

"I'll give you a cooookie," she said in a sing song voice knowing no teenage human could resist smiling as the girl turned around to look at her.

"It better be a big one," she grumbled before going over to the bike and hopping on.

She was barely on the seat before something hard and round was thrown at her.

"Ow what the hell," she said picking up the smooth object giving the bike a dirty look seeing it was a helmet.

"What safety first, got keep the information in that brain of yours from harm don't I?" the bike said sarcastically before riding off into the night with her driver holding on for dear life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikayla was currently sitting at the other end of the couch giving Sam the dirtiest look ever imaginable making the boy squirm in his seat.

"Would you quit with the look please your freaking me out," he said trying not to show fear that was until his girlfriend exploded at him.

"FREAK YOU KNOW ABOUT FREAK LET'S TALK ABOUT HOW YOU FREAKED WHEN YOU FOUND OUT I WAS IN JOUVI AND NOW I FIND OUT YOUR COUSIN...YOUR FAVORITE COUSIN TO BOOT WAS IN JOUVI AND YOU HAVE THE GULL TO LOOK DOWN ON ME FOR NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT," she screamed making the yellow camaro in the driveway start backing away slowly from the house fearing for his human friend and wonder what took over the other one.

Thankfully Ratchet came as a welcoming distraction with news that Optimus needed both Sam and Mikayla at their meeting spot immediately. The part about interrupting their ...intimate time however terrified the autobot from what he could here but honked his horn anyway to get Sam's attention.

"Bee I owe you one man I thought she was gonna eat me," Sam said gratefully as he walked out.

"Optimus needs to see you both immediately," Ratchet explained beside his comrade surprising both humans knowing he meant business.

"B-but I can't leave now Ruby will be here any minute," Sam explained quickly but stopped when Ratchet said," Optimus' business with you involves the girl she will be meeting you at the Rondavu point," Ratchet explained before driving off quickly followed by the humans and Bumblebee.

Meanwhile...

The giant robots had not stopped staring at the girl as she ate her ginormus cookie as promised by Throttle quickly putting the female autobot in her good books, unfortunately for the other two they didn't know they could bribe her with a giant cookie so they were forced to keep their distance.

After a couple hours of listening to Ruby chew her cookie and stare at the female in wonder of how different she seemed compared to Mikayla and the other human female they met the autobots finally heard her speak.

"Don't eat me," she said faintly as the stares were finally getting to her.

"Excuse me," Ironhide said giving her a weird look.

"The two of ya are lookin' at me like your gonna eat me or something knock it off your freakin' me out," she explained staying closer to Throttle who had also been quite the whole time.

Ratchet, Bee, Sam and Mikayla came breaking the silence as Sam jumped out of the car running at his cousin and pulling her into the biggest bear hug, Ruby hugging her big cousin just as tightly.

"Sammy I missed you," she said happily.

"Me to Ruby Gloom I missed you big time," he said then pulled away looking at her suspiciously," So what did you now that got into this kind of trouble?" he asked only receiving that innocent 'I didn't do it I swear' smile.

Off in the distance Bumblebee sat with Mikayla feeling confused and turned to the girl in his passenger seat," Sam and Ruby are cousins are they not?"

"Ya why wrong Bee?" the raven haired girl asked the car.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but Sam is protecting and scolding this girl like he is trying to take care of a younger sibling or his own offspring, why does he do this if she is not his responsibility?" he asked curiously.

Upon looking at the scene in front of her Mikayla realized Bee was right if she were to look at these two through strangers eyes you'd think they were brother and sister and replied to the car," Bee Optimus didn't tell you to save us when we fell under the bridge so why did you protect us when nit wasn't _your _responsibility?"

Mikayla's words caught him off guard but he understood quickly what she meant when he thought back to that frightening night when he thought he would lose the human he had began to dote on as his own little brother, looking at him now with the girl it warmed his circuits to see him so happy. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by Optimus break up their moment.

"All right now that we have every one here, let's get down to business."

* * *

Ok this one was a little longer hopefully better then the first one but review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

otay ppl finally got two minutes to update hoorah so on with the story

* * *

The lone transformer stood among the creatures he disgusted the most out of sight on top of their buildings thinking about how much he detested this situation. Not only was he stuck on the miserable planet alone at that his leader was defeated by something the size of mud he scraped off the bottom of his foot, they were about as worthless as that if not less. 

_'I make the decision here and now then, I Starscream am no longer decepticon nor will I become autobot. I am a rogue soldier. an independent free to make his own choice and gain his own power for himself, I will never be controlled as someone's puppet soldier again.'_

The giant robot promised himself and with that took off into the night to enjoy his first night of freedom.

"Ratchet, what can you tell us about Jazz's condition," Optimus asked beginning their meeting.

"Well with what we had left of the allspark I was able to mend him almost perfectly I'm afraid it will scare no doubt will piss him off but he will live, he is currently in recharge cycle," the medic reported happily.

"Thank you Throttle can you report anything of importance to us?" the autobot leader turning to the only female autobot there.

"You'll be happy to learn that our civilization has not destroyed itself completely we can still start over, at least the elder women believe so-"

"The elder women council has lived through the war, all of them?!" Ironhide said desperately looking like he was floating on cloud nine yes the woman nodded.

"Yes the council saved the lives of almost all the woman of cybertron and most definitely all the sparks I can assure you Bumblebee was not the last," Throttle said happy to see the smiles on the soldier's weary faces.

"Why did they not answer my call then?" Optimus asked slightly irritated.

"No offense Prime but the council believes all male bots to be blind fools to danger never known to be patient with things they will remain secret as before on this planet's moon till _they _say its safe, I volunteered to pass on the message to both you and the human government as you soldier Sir," the young bot answered gently as possible.

"Of course how dumb of me not to think of such a thing," the leader said sarcastically amusing Sam and Mikayla very much never seeing Optimus look so annoyed.

"Moving On Sir what precautions do we have for the child," Ratchet said bring everyone back to the important matter at hand.

"Well of course she'll be safest with Sam and Bumblebee, but seeing as how we had a hard enough keeping track of those two alone humans alone last time...Throttle," Optimus said to his female soldier

"Sir."

"I'm assigning you to your first mission, seeing as how she will go to no other then you for reasons I cannot tell, you will be her guardian do you accept," he instructed.

"Of course Sir." she said without hesititation looking toward the girl who kept to herself between Sam and herself.

"Excellent...any other important matters that need to be brought to my attention," the leader said looking around his crew with only the sound of crickets filling the area until the girl waving her small hand caught his attention.

"Yes?" he asked curiously.

"I really _really _gotta pee." she said running off in the direction o trees the giant robot pointed to looking irritated while the others tried with everything they had in them not to laugh at their leader.

The next morning...

"Oh my God Ruby look at you you've grown since I last saw you," Judy said as the two walked in remembering the flat, skinny, fourteen year old that was taken from them two years ago" OH MY GOD RON GET IN HERE LOOK THE GIRL HAS BOOBS YOU GOTTA SEE THIS," the woman screamed grabbing a camera.

"Sam I hate your parents, not much as I hate mine but if they take a picture of my boobs somebody is gonna get a hurt real bad, I'm not gonna say who but somebody's gonna get it," Ruby said seriously heading straight for her room sneaking right under her aunt and uncle's noses leaving her cousin shitting himself laughing.

"Where'd she go?" Sam heard his dad say as he sat down across from him.

"She wanted to get ready for her close up," he said in that Sammy way you couldn't help but love.

"So what did Mikayla think of her?" Ron asked with a smile on his face.

"What does anybody think of Ruby when they first meet her dad? She's in a league all her own," Sam said digging into a bowl of fruit loops.

Judy was in the other room looking for a camera when she heard the doorbell ring and went to open he door to reveal a young man of seventeen with beautiful hazel eyes and chestnut brown hair short and spiked the 6'2 boy couldn't be any other then the chief of Police's oldest son...

"Well if it ain't Raggedy Andy."

* * *

Andy will be my last character to be introduced for now the plot thickens in the next chapters so review please and tell me what you think 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so this might be my last chappie for a bit at least until I move anyway but fear not I will update any who on with the story

* * *

"Sam aren't we a little old for the nicknames," the boy said standing with his straight posture looking almost business man like.

"Well I dunno about you pal but I don't feel like no geezer don't look like one neither," Sam said smiling knowing he was being an annoying smart ass.

"Something I can help you with Andrew," Judy said shoving her son back towards the kitchen.

"I'm here to check on Ruby, dad asked that I escort her to her parole officer to look over a few minor details," the young man said smirking when he saw the pissed off looking red head wearing tight jeans, tang top and bike jacket.

"I was told somebody who didn't require being tucked in a night by his daddy was taking me to see Joe," she said in a blunt tone making the vein in the boy's head ready to pop.

"My father has prior engagements and asked me to take you so if you'll just get in the car we'll be off-"

"nuh uh brown noser I lead you follow liked the whipped little daddy's girl you are," Ruby said quickly leaving the house to get on the electric blue and black Drysdale 1000-V8 cruiser. She looked up to see the chief's son giving her a weird look when he saw the bike she was on.

"How the hell did you get your hands on an Australian designed bike that's worth how much here in the states?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"What can I say the boys at Jovie like me," Ruby said thinking fast before putting on her helmet and speeding off down the street while Andy got in his dad's Silverado and taking off after her. He'd never admit it to anyone but himself but damn did he love chasing that girl...even if it was to her parole officer's office.

If Bee was in his mech form he'd be laughing his metal ass off at how the humans acted towards each other on a strict love/hate term that he had never seen before he found it both amusing and interesting and wished to learn more about why the human girl was making it so difficult for the boy to 'play his move' as Sam had explained to him once when he and Mikayla were on a date.

"That's our Ruby Gloom always playing hard to get, the more she likes 'em the harder she plays," Sam said apparently finding the situation just as funny as he climbed into Bee's front seat.

"Sam! If you're registering yourself for school get Ruby set up for me to will you I won't have time to do it this week," she called out the front door as Sam waved at her and began pulling out of the driveway, the quickly added just cause she was a mom," which ever one of you is driving be careful dammit."

Sam just drove off waving at his mom letting her know he heard her, he could still remember the day his parents realized his car was a giant robot...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_It was about _ _5o'clock__ on a beautiful Saturday morning and Judy felt her duty to her garden that morning and went downstairs into the backyard only to get the literally biggest shock of her life..._

_There in the middle of her backyard was giant sleeping robot that apparently snored and scratched his metal ass in his sleep almost rolling into her flowers._

_"Well that's attractive," she said to her self before she walked over to the giant robot and smoked his head with her shovel yelling at the thing to wake up ready to send it on its way when she heard her son yell to her from his window._

_"Mom its ok he won't hurt you please don't freak out," he said fearing for 'him' _

_Judy looked back to the robot to see the same fear in the robot's eyes that he would be separated from her son, remembering just a few months ago when she saw her sons bruises she realized he could have been in a lot worse state and probably had 'him' to thank for it. Being the good person Judy was she walked back up to the groggy, scared robot and patted what she thought was cheek._

_"Buddy your about two inches from my rose bush and if you break their stems I break you got it mister," she said before letting the bot get back to sleep in the middle of the backyard as she got to work._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

The thought of that morning still made Sam laugh at how fearless his mother was making something about a thousand times her size her wrath.

"Sam?" Bee said bringing the boy out of his thoughts

"Ya what's up?" he asked looking to see how far they were from the school.

"Why is it that you call the girl 'Ruby Gloom' I find her quite cheerful to say the least," Bee asked. then added when he looked up her name on Google realized it was a cartoon and clothing line about a rag doll that saw 'the bright side of the dark side' as the slogan said," why is she dark?"

"It's a joke between us Bee long story short Ruby _is _the bright side of the dark side of the Witwhickey family," Sam explained looking almost sad suddenly.

"How could there be anything dark in such a brave, good family like yours Sam?" the camaro said shocked.

"Its the ying yang effect Bee, you know evil in good, good in evil its the nature of pretty much everything as far as I know," Sam said drifting back to his thoughts leaving the bot to his as well hoping that he'd never have to discover the evil in his human.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Starscream flew just above the city planning the demise of the people below him and the autobots that lived among them dreaming of nothing but power maybe become the leader of his own rank and with them go to war to win over all Transformers and become in a word...God.

The Rogue bot was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of someone singing; annoyed he flew closer to the humans hearing it clearer on his frequency.

_Don't go chasing waterfalls  
Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to  
I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all  
But I think you're moving too fast _

Pissed that not only was the voice bringing him out of his dreams of conquest but it was telling _him _Starscream not to go through with them because he was not meant for such greatness how dare they. The voice took him to a suburban human neighborhood to the roof tops of one of the homes where a young human girl sang her spark out, red hair blowing in the wind wild and bluish, grey eyes stared out to the stars. Her voice carrying into the night like a bell singing her little song quickly found himself enchanted by it.

_...Dreams are hopeless aspirations  
In hopes of comin' true  
Believe in yourself  
The rest is up to me and you _

Ruby singing on the roof of the Witwhickey's house was her way of realizing the stresses of her day and forgetting she was a delinquent, and not living with her biological parents like a normal kid would, normally this would involve her being by herself but that was quickly taken care of when her grey eyes locked with the rogue's blood red ones..

* * *

Ok well that's done YAY hee hee the song hit a nerve update please and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

hoorah I'm here I'm settled I'm...back in school god help me oh well at least it something I like doing heehee college is good anyway on with the story

* * *

"Alright class remember we have a pop quiz on the chapters I assigned this this week so be ready cause I won't tell you when," the English said just before the bell rang and a stampede of teenager ran out of the room. 

"Ruby I need to talk to you please," the woman added motioning for the girl to come to her desk.

"Yes Mrs. Sullivan,"Ruby replied in a groggy voice due to the fact that she was not used to being up this early in the morning.

"My dear I want to discuss two things first and most importantly your grades. In you last residence they were remarkable I expect no less, now I understand this is your first day but due try and pay attention in my class you have many doors open to you if your wise," the woman explained genuinely concerned for the girl's education.

"Yes ma'am it won't happen again," the girl replied her mind still on why she was day dreaming in the first place.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"So judging from the fact that your metal and haven't tried to eat me yet I'd say...friend?" Ruby asked the giant man eye to eye with her._

_"Rogue, and I am no friend of yours I can tell you that," the booming voice surrounded but still not one ounce of fear was found in her eyes._

_"So...what do you want, you gonna kill me?" she asked sarcastically calling his bluff._

_"Your name human," was all he said thinking fast for he'd be damned if he'd ever admit that it was her voice that drew him to her._

_"I don't tell my name to strangers, you tell me urs first," she said smirking as she saw the look of irritation forming on his face._

_"But- that's not right I asked you first," the bot argued not realizing how childish he just sounded, then pouted when she looked at him with a determined and very much serious looking face._

_"Fine have it your way _Rogue _I'm off to bed then," she said climbing back into her window and was about to close her window on him but was stopped by his voice._

_"Starscream my name is Starscream alright," the former decepticon said quickly before she looked him in the eye once more._

_"Ruby," was all she said then added quoting Forest Gump," well know ain't strangers no more, good night Starscream."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Was there anything else Mrs. Sullivan," the girl asked wanting nothing more then to go home.

"Yes actually Ms. Whitwicky there is," the woman said smiling encouragingly.

"We spoke to your councilors and some of the guards and family and we all came to an agreement on something," the girl didn't like where this was going,"Ruby this ear we launched a new ball room dance program and with your marks and talent in pretty much all forms of dance we would like to encourage you to try out for the competition team for the school."

"Excuse me," the girl said shocked," I haven't danced in years nuh- uh,"she said before starting to walk away.

"Ruby, my dear you skipped a grade up, your graduating at _sixteen..._my dear you keep those grades up and work your ass off and you could get a full ride through Julliard so you understand?" This is the opportunity of a life time," the English teacher explained making Ruby stop dead in her tracks.

"C-can I think about it first," the teenager asked timidly, really she was still a kid and his was a huge decision.

"Of course try outs are in two weeks we'll see you there," Mrs. Sullivan said before Ruby left for the day.

One week later...

Ruby sat on the roof of her house once more but this time no beautiful melody came from her mouth that seemed to echo across the winds; no tonight she sat in deep thought holding a pair of worn black Satin point ballet shoes caressing them lovingly as she thought in silence.

"Rub? Hey Ruby Gloom what you doin' up here?" Sam asked from her window not feeling brave enough to climb up there, at least not after Mission City just yet.

"Sam do you think I should do this I mean what if I don't get in I'm not good for anything else unless someone needs a thief for hire," the girl said leaning down to the window then added in a whisper," besides I don't want to be disappointed again."

"How could they possibly turn down you when you dance like an angel, a shedevil you maybe but you are an incredible dancer, hell your an amazing performer in general,"Sam said honestly and when he saw the slight sliver of a smile he added," you born to be on stage and any brainless bimbo could see that, so just go for it show 'em how its done and then make something of yourself already."

"Why do you guys have such high hopes for me?" she asked seriously, Sam just smiled at her before leaving her back to her thoughts.

"So silent tonight human,"a booming yet comforting voice that could the toughest of men shit themselves.

"Starscream, I thought you weren't my friend what the hell are you doing here? _Again," _she asked not in the mood for giant robots.

"That is none of your concern small one now what troubles you so that you won't create that sound of yours?" the bot demanded quickly changing the subject off him because he didn't even know why he was here...again.

"First off its called singing learn the term if you like it so much and second you call me short and you really want to know why I'm troubled? wow your really not that bright for a highly advanced species," she said being a smart ass.

"Fine be difficult see if I care," which he did," but whatever it is you don't want to do just suck it up and quite being afraid, all you humans are so afraid all the time over insignificant things. Well evolve will you, if you have an ability then put it to some damn good use obviously the boy thinks you do and he doesn't seem so dumb compared to these other dsgusting creatures."

"Your right, can't believe I'm admitting this but your right I'm being stupid," she said feeling more like her old self.

"Now that that's over, make that sound already," the rogue asked impatiently.

_'Oh I'll sing to you all right you demanding son of a bitch.' _she thought to herself before...

_"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends..."_

* * *

_ ok that's all for now I kinda enjoyed that you know what to do keep those reviews and yes I still suck at grammer in case you wanted to let me know_


	6. Chapter 6

YAY new chapter let the fun begin

* * *

"Optimus I think we have a problem but I'm not sure," Throttle said when she reached rondavu point to give Prime her update," Its Starscream he's... stalking my human, and has been doing so for the past week or so human time," the girl said trying to explain this the best she could. 

"What? Does he know about the weapon? He must if he's after the girl, probably for Megatron but that wouldn't make any sense he was defeated..." the Autobot leader ranted almost on the verge of pacing.

"Sir he said he was a rogue and he seemed oblivious to any knowledge of the weapon at all,"she explained readying herself for how she was going to explain the next part.

"I don't understand then why is he spying on Ruby Whitwicky?" the giant robot said getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Well ummm..."

"He comes to listen to her sing," Sam finished for her walking over laughing to himself," and its fucking funny to watch."

"Sam you knew all along that a decepticon was coming to your home repeatedly and you said nothing to Bumble Bee or myself," Optimus said almost angry at the human for being so reckless when he was the same human who almost sacrificed himself for their cause.

"Well ya the first time he came I ran down the back stairs and told Throttle but by the time he got there we were trying not to shit ourselves laughing," Sam said laughing again at the thought.

"It was rather entertaining Sir," the girl said but quickly went silent from the look on her leader's face.

"I fail to see the humor in all this, a decepticon comes near human territory with power to destroy it one blow and on top of that the both of you fail to inform me and yet you laugh about it?" The giant said getting more pissed off by the minute.

"Dude, she had him pouting?" Sam said making the anger quickly dissolve from the autobot leader.

"Starscream pout?" he said looking to his female soldier who only nodded trying not to laugh.

"Sam Whitwicky your family in general ceases to amaze and amuse me," he said shaking his head at the whole situation," where is she now?"

Elsewhere...

Jazz slowly opened his optics looking around his whereabouts a little dazed until he remembered what he was doing before he blacked out and quickly shot up before realizing he was on that hill where Bee took the humans once. He was quickly distracted by a strange sound that had a rather interesting melody in the bot's opinion and followed the source.

_'Give up the grudge, Shut your fuckin' mouth,  
why you gotta judge everybody but yourself  
Take a look around you, there aint nobody home  
I may be a loser, but at least I'm not alone...  
_

Jazz started liking the song more and more as it played mostly because it reminded him of the decepticons he thought it described them purfectly. The source of the sound brought him back from his 'I hate decepticon' thoughts and saw a human with her legs in side splits and her upper body, straight as a board, lowering in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Jazz asked facinated by the way the girl bent her body.

"I'm stretching for my audition at the end of the week and I'm out of shape as is due you mind Jazz," the teen said a little annoyed that she was being distracted.

"How do you know who I am?" Jazz asked knowing he'd never met this girl before in his life," was it my incredible good looks and charming personality," he asked carelessly falling on the ground putting his hands behind his head making Ruby jump at least a good foot in the air pissing her off.

"No it was the fact that your full of yourself and you tapping some form of your body to the beat of my music," Ruby said looking none to impressed at the giant robot.

"Good girl Ruby you'll prove to be a promising pupil yet," Throttle said walking over with Optimus and Sam.

"Well that was just mean...what the hell are you doing here anyway," Jazz said giving the female autobot a dirty look.

"Why to make your life a living hell of course," she said before turning to Ruby," Prime wants to talk to you."

Sam continued the teasing of the autobot as Throttle walked off into the clearing after hearing the strange gun. Ruby walked over to Optimus to see what he had wanted from her, she already knew though it had something to do with whatever it was her grandfather wrote in his journal.

"Have you discovered anything yet?" the robot asked looking over the symbols of his almost lost civilization.

"You can't read this can you," the girl said watching him stare a whole through the foreign words, her suspicions confirmed when he shook his head ashamed that a mere youngling whose very species was young in itself could read, write, his language fluently and if she were a car she could probably speak their language just as fluently.

" Its ok, I can show you its just that I'll need to translate it into English first should be a piece of cake for you from there but its gonna take me time to do this I haven't got the whole language down yet I'll probably need you helping me with this if anything," she explained feeling bad for the guy who wasn't perking up in the least about the situation.

"You chose saving your civilization instead of getting an education in your world and saved a shit load of people in return for it, now you have all the time in the world to learn it and appreciate what you saved in the first place be proud of that," she added hoping he'd see why she and everyone else for that matter thought he was such an incredible person.

"Yes well let's get started alright," he said taken back by her words but stayed concentrating on the subject at hand.

After what seemed like hours later they finished translating a good chunk of the words coming to the conclusion that not only does translating symbols really, really suck but also that the weapon had no physical form so one could not transform into it but...developed it.

"Are you sure you translated that right?"Ratchet asked looking over what they had researched and was quickly answered with one of Ruby's 'question-me-again-and-I-kill-you-slowly' who was currently not in the mood to argue.

"Very well then seeing as how your both exhausted and the human is suffering from a 'headache' as you call it, maybe the research can wait for a later night when the human won't deactivate me in my sleep," he said still receiving the evil glare from Ruby.

Sounds like a plan c'mon Rub we got school tomorrow," Sam said leading her over to Bee both wondering where Throttle had gone.

"Starscream's presence any human makes me nervous Ratchet," Optimus said when the two were out of ear shot," their safety is more important then ever now and they'll need constant watch as long as at least _one _decepticon is out there."

"Agreed Sir and I'm way ahead of you," Ratchet said as a slight smirk crossed his face.

"What did you do?" Prime said giving him a look of suspicion.

"Let's just say the humans are going to have an interesting surprise when they go to their 'school', Throttle and Bee were happy to volunteer," the medic said rather proud of himself.

Elsewhere...

"Why are you following her Rogue," Starscream heard a voice say behind him to see the first female of his kind in Prime knows how long.

"What are you talking about woman,"he hissed at her.

"Ruby, why are you following Ruby if you are no longer decepticon why are you after her," Throttle said becoming defensive by the minute.

"What makes you think I'm out to abduct her if I wanted to I'd have already done so," he explained trying to figure out why she was so important to the autobot pansies then thinking finding out could be both amusing and useful to him.

"Then why have you been coming to see her for the past week and a half every night demanding she make a sound of all things?" she asked really confused now waiting for the rogue to answer who was currently just as confused the person in front of him.

"Well come out with it already?" Throttle demanded surprising the rogue with the lack of fear she had in her eyes as the human girl had lacked as well.

"Whatever Rogue I'm watching you, one false move around the girl and your robotic ass is grass," and with that Throttle left Starscream to his thoughts both thinking she had been spending far to much time with the girl.

* * *

sorry if this one sucks I kinda got writer's block on this but review and tell me what you think anyway c ya 


	7. Chapter 7

sorry for the wait chums I hate homework sigh on with the story. P.S. making up Trent's name cause I don't know it sry

* * *

Laughter erupted throughout the halls as Trent sat their with a smug grin on his face as the entire football team and the two identical girls hanging off his arms at something they found amusing at someone else's expense. 

"Yes it is amusing how retarded you are so glad you have a sense of humor about the whole thing," The quarterback looked up to see the owner of the voice was none other then Ruby Whitwicky herself standing along with Sam, Mikayla and some weird new kid ho was no older then seventeen with dirty blond hair and blue beyond blue eyes.

The rest of the group stood there with their jaws to the floor at this girl who just strolled in out of nowhere to insult them while Trent looked down right pissed off at what he was seeing in front of him in fact to him it was a damn outrage.

_'There's no way in hell Sam Whitweirdo gets to have not just two hot chicks but one he stole from me and the fact that both of them were hotter then his girls...oh that's gonna change fast'_

"Hey there gorgeous, Trent DeMarco, you got a name babe," the boy said trying to sound suave as he held his hand out for her to shake.

"Sure do and it isn't babe," was all the red head said with her innocent school girl face as she shook his hand deliberately using her arm strength to squeeze his hand without even flinching," Ruby Whitwicky," she finished with a mischeivious look in her eye showing as Trent pried his hand from her grip.

"Oh baby are you ok?"

"We won't let that mean girl touch you again with her filthy hands."

The blond haired stranger cringed at the sound of the girls' voices speaking in 'baby talk' which he would never understand thinking _'I will never understand how it is actractive to be spoken to like an infant even if you do act like one like this boy.'_

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met, I'm Sam and you two are?" Sam said trying to bring back their run in on to friendly terms before somebody got hurt, which would basicly be anybody on the receiving end of Ruby's fist.

"Amy"

"Kitten"

"Twins you know"

"Identical"

"For the record _Sam _don't ever try and hit on us again," the one girl said as they both leaned into Trent's muscular arms.

"Were Trent's bunnies," the other girl finished for her sister rubbing her fingers along the quarterback's chest.

Sam failed to see the offense in this towards the response instead tried everything in his power not to laugh at the ditsy duo receiving a look from his girlfriend not to say a word about her being Trent's former 'bunny.'

"Oh really that's nice guess what?" Ruby still playing her little angel act until she suddenly her face went deadly serious and grabbed both girls by their collars close to her face before hissing," I eat bunnies for dinner ,AND THEY TASTE LIKE CHICKEN. You ever talk to me, my family or anybody else for that matter and I'll have enough for leftovers."

After Ruby literally threw the bimbos twigs back at Trent she walked off followed by Mikayla laughing her ass, Sam just shaking his head at the entire group all together and a very confused new kid.

"Dudette seriously you are my hero you can defend my honor any day," Miles said jumping into the girl's arms like a damsel in distress with Ruby rolling her eyes and easily dropped him on his ass. Sam found it amazing that even though they had only known each other for a few days and it was like they grew up together.

Instead of looking up to give Ruby an evil look he was met with a pair of blue eyes similar to his own instead of the girl's greenish grey eyes.

"Bee is that you?" Miles asked in pure shock," since when are you a fellow flesh bag?"

"Since this morning," Sam said still annoyed.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sam and Ruby ran for the car not noticing the girl with the jet black and electric blue hair on the bike and into the yellow camaro only to see someone already in the driver's seat. With a Whitwicky at either side of him Bumble bee cringed inhis hologram form as both the children screamed at the sight of the stranger in Sam's car. _

_"Would you two calm down i is only Bumble bee and-" Throttle was cut off by more screaming from the hocked children until the two holograms covered the humans' mouths sighing in relief as silence filled the car._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"They finally stopped screaming after we explained everything unfortunately my ears are still ringing," bee said rubbing his poor ears wondering how humans put up with all the noises they heard on a daily basis,"We are here in disguise to protect Sam and Ruby due to 'old friends showing up."

"Wait backup since when have you known about the bots," Ruby asked Miles as he got up.

"Since Mission City I had a front row seat to a bot fight and I just kinda help keep things under wrap and teach them about humans and according to the trigger happy one I'm a good shot," he explained then when he didn't see the femme asked," Where's robo chick at?"

"Uhh Miles she's kinda right behind you,"Mikayla said rolling her eyes as she watched the boy drool over the 23 year old student teacher from a local teachers college Ms. Becky Thompson to be exact.

"Shouldn't you all be in class," she said glaring at the group then turned her sharp hazel eyes to her comrade," Bee I'm surprised at you not encouraging your human to get to his studies I'll see you all in homeroom."

Elsewhere...

"Frenzy you are a truly loyal soldier," a deep evil voice said to the excited little robot who was jumping off the walls for joy.

"Thank you Master, I also have news that should surely please you sir," the bot said," I have been spying on the autobots for some time and have learned that they are using a female human to create the weapon," he explained surprising the person he was talking to.

"Do you mean to tell me that a mere human posses the ability to create _the _weapon of Cybertron, the weapon that could destroy an entire planet or give it ultimate protection," the dark voice asked almost angry,"impossible I brought the knowledge here with me and was lost after I went into frozen state."

"She knows Sir we can extract it from her for ourselves," Frenzy pleaded.

"Who is this human?"

"Ruby Whitwicky"

"Bring her to me under any circumstances"

"Yes Lord Megatron sir."

* * *

ok all done please review and tell me what you think 


	8. Chapter 8

hello all sry sry sry u should be used to me not updating all the time by now anyway no news so on with the story

* * *

"So Mr.Prime do you approve of your headquarters if you need any further supplies there is an automatic transmission into my office and I will see to it personally that you receive it," Senator Kelly said showing the giant metal robots their new home. 

"I approve it sir its more then satisfactory and the children seem to like it," Optimus said and as if on Que Sam, Ruby, Miles and Mikayla came sliding across the shinny new floors in their socks across the room shouting with glee at their new game of 'floor skating.'

"I am so there when my hologram is up and running," Ironhide said watching in amusement as Bee joined the children sliding around and smiling like an idiot. Ratchet meanwhile wasn't even listening to his comrade due to the distraction of him drooling over all his new medical toys and supplies.

"Hey Hide check it out I echo," a small man with his wife and child said standing by him randomly saying words just listen to his echo.

"You are a strange man Will Lennox," the large trigger happy robot said looking at the human and shaking his head in shame to the amusement of Sara Lennox.

Will just 'hmfd' at his partner and walked off towards Epps and the new computers and other 'technical bullshit' that Maggie finished hooking up. Lennox smacked the tall bald man's head after he caught him staring at the Australian girl's ass.

"What was that for man I'm allowed to stare at my girl's ass," Epps said rubbing where he got smacked.

"At least somebody is defending my Honor here," the blond girl giggled at the pair.

"Can we go now I know we have to be here because of duty and shit but these uniforms are riding places that...well they shouldn't be there,"he said trying not to unwedgee himself," besides I feel like a damn babysitter with all these kids running around," He added as he watched the group of five slide across the room once again in their socks.

Will watched noticing the new faces the one he knew was Bumble bee who apparently was having a blast being only 6 feet tall, the other two he had no idea about but the girl kept giving him one hell of an icy stare.

"Ummm children a wall," bee said stopping when he noticed a wall ahead unfortunately humans don't have breaks so the fearsome foursome slammed into the wall into a large pile all landing on poor Sam.

A hand pulled Ruby off her cousin and looked up to see a beautiful woman with flowing blond hair and kind green eyes holding a little girl in her arms who had he same smile as her mother and couldn't help be jealous of what the child had. With out a word the young girl picked the baby up from her mother's arms almost as if she had been holding babies her entire life instead of rifles and knives.

"Well it looks like somebody made a friend," a man's voice brought Ruby out of her thoughts and her eyes went cold when she saw what was in front of her.

Another soldier, another man that took his family to work and his work home to his family with a woman on his arm who played her part well she had to say but she wouldn't be fooled. Ruby knew what men like him were like all preach and no practice. Suddenly without realizing it Ruby's hold on Annabelle tightened as if she was trying to protect this baby from her parents and started backing up.

Will wasn't oblivious to the look the girl was giving him and quickly became scared when he saw the girl's eyes for they were no ordinary eyes. It was the look that he saw on every soldier whether they were fighting with him or against him, she was a soldier but for whose war did she fight in?

"You don't have to be scared of him dear this is my husband Will," Sarah said taking her baby back from the girl to show her there was nothing to fear by brining the tiny child over to the man in army greens.

"I'm not scared of the likes of him," she said in a tone that made Optimus stop in fear at what his receptors were hearing.

"I hate soldiers, nothing but murders for the government," she added walking off giving Will a look that would make any other grown man piss himself.

"Man if looks could kill, that girls got daggers for you Cap I'm surprised she didn't jump you,"Epps said walking up to Will.

"I know that look, that was a warning," the man responded

"What kind of warning?"

Will just answered by looking over at his ladies both smiling and giggling and what scared him the most about this girl was how easily she could switch between the killer look to smiling at Annabelle and making faces at her just to hear her giggle.

Meanwhile...

"Sam what was that about?" Optimus said almost demanding but regretted his words when he looked to the human who looked beyond upset at that point.

"I thought we got that out of her keeping that sadistic freak who calls himself a man out of her life,"Sam said with clenched fists until Mikayla touched his shoulder and he relaxed.

"C'mon let's go for a walk you look like you need air," the girl said concerned

"No I'm going after her," Sam said walking away and his girlfriend looking up to Optimus with pleading eyes who quickly stopped him in his tracks.

"Go with Mikayla I'll look after her," the giant man said before taking off after the angry teenager.

It took a while for the Optimus to find her, she had run deep inside the base where they hadn't even looked yet and sighed when he realized after a while that he had gotten lost in his own hide out 'never admitting out loud I got lost in the base' he thought to himself as he kept searching for the girl for what seemed like hours until she found him.

"Hey," she said stepping out of the darkness.

"Thought I'd cut you some slack you've been walking around in a circle for the past two hours," she added emotionless Optimus noticed her eyes were to the ground so we wouldn't have someone see him embarrassed.

"Well thank you very much now you wanna tell me why you felt the need to insult not only an ally but basically all of my men including myself," the autobot leader said folding his arms as he stood over the girl almost like a scolding parent.

"It came out wrong I didn't mean it like that per say its just...that man reminded me of someone I knew once who had everything he had and took advantage of it big time," she explained obviously not the whole story.

"Let me guess this someone called himself a soldier and brought his war home am I right?" he said obviously getting right on cause she wouldn't look at him.

"That somebody was no soldier nor was he a man if he did what I think he did. Ruby a soldier lays their life down for their family and country and is willing to die just so others won't have to shed a tear of sadness and live free. A sad truth but heroes are based on those men who died to save lives, Will is one of those men who would die to protect his wife and child and I know you are only protecting them but what are you protecting them from?" the robot said as he watched pain beginning to show in her eyes that he had seen before but not in a child's.

"When I was looking at him in his army greens it wasn't Will I was seeing, I saw a monster," was all she left said as she blinked the pain in her eyes away to reveal those beautiful, mischievous grayish green eyes again.

'If I ever find the human that gave this girl the ability to hide pain like that I may break my oath not to harm her kind' Prime thought to himself picking up the girl and walking back towards the others.

"When we return do me a favor and take a second look at Will Lennox and tell me if you still see a monster," he said to Ruby who just nodded dumbly wondering how he was going to face Sam more then the soldier.

Both were brought out of their thoughts by the sound of a bang followed by the rumble.

earlier...

He saw them coming and how they knew where they were came as no surprise to him, there was a reason he called Frenzy a rat. He didn't know why but without hesitation he turned towards the autobot base and fired two warning shots and then turned his sniper towards the decepticons heading their way.

"What the hell is he doing back," he said shocked at the sight of Megatron leading his men.

" Oh well if I die without killing him I can at least I can leave the great lord Megatron one nasty forget me not," he said powering up as he aimed once more his shot just missing the decepticon leader's spark plate.

"Well Well Starscream its been a long time I see you've become a traitor and joined the autobots," the evil robot said in his usual sophisticated calm tone.

"I am no autobot, I am simply a Rogue I obey no orders but my own but I see your leaving your enemy at a disadvantage and since I know how much you hate a fair I thought I'd give them a warning," the rogue said smirking as he added," seeing as I don't like you."

"Tell me is it the girl your after Megatron," he said stopping his former leader in his tracks.

"What is it you know of the girl?" he demanded angrily.

"I know she's not there," Starscream taunted.

"Tell me or I kill you," Megatron demanded once more.

"mmmm no."

Before he knew it he was out numbered and attacked by the evil robot's soldiers feeling his body being ripped apart by their weapons, just as he thought his spark was gonna go out until a blast knocked them all back.

"Well Rogue thanks for keeping them busy but I think we can take it from here," the electric blue optics looking down to the blood red ones in amusement. Throttle and Jazz had been keeping watch as the others were shown their new base when Jazz spotted the warning shots and they drove on to inspect only to be surprised to see Starscream fighting decepticons.

"Megatron...leading," he said shaking his head," wants the girl."

That was all Throttle needed to hear before turning to her comrades to go on without her as she transformed and drove off back towards the base to find Ruby before one of the decepticons did and warn Optimus and the others.

* * *

I don't think I did this one well but it got the story going so tell me what you think again any comments would be great 


	9. Chapter 9

Just wanted to apologize to those who are having difficulty reading the story due to the author's terrible spelling problem it is being fixed so it shoul hopefully make things easier other then that hope you guys are enjoying the story on with the chapter

* * *

Optimus ran back to where his men were keeping in mind the human girl that he carried in his hands. When he got there the other autobots were just as confused as he was until he saw the black motorcycle headed their way.

"Sir, Jazz needs back up decepticons are being led by Megatron," the femme said upon reaching the autobot leader.

"He knows about Ruby and he's coming to claim her I suggest we buy time so we can get her out of here ASAP," she explained receiving a nod in return from Prime as he set the girl down by Throttle.

"Take her and get as far from here as you can carry her, I'll have Bumble Bee get the other humans away from the base before the battle may strike it, we'll take care of the battle from here," he ordered turning away from Throttle as she and Ruby rode off to safety, to the rest of his men telling them to prepare for battle.

Ruby watched as her guardian took her one way and the rest went another before turning to Throttle who seemed distracted as she drove almost as if she was purposely going the wrong way. Before the femme could react Ruby took over the driving and turned the bike towards where the others were going.

"What are you trying to do, get us both killed!?" Throttle screamed at the child

"You're hiding something from me who fired those warning shots?" the red haired girl yelled back both angered and shocked that her friend had lied to her.

"Nobody," the robot replied before she felt the human's anger rise and slam on the breaks and getting off the bike to face Throttle.

"You hesitated how about you tell me who fired those warning shots without lying through your fucking metal teeth this time," she hissed angrily at the bike

"Starscream alright he shot the warning shot but you will be vulnerable going into battle there so you must stay away," she explained

"Let me guess they jumped him and you left to get me right," Ruby said knowing her assumption was right when the autobot wouldn't answer her.

"Well you got me now so let's go get him and trust me nobody would wanna fuck with me right now," the teenager said getting back onto the bike and let Throttle lead them back towards the battle to where Starscream was.

Meanwhile...

Jazz knew he had to work fast the other decepticons had went on ahead with Megatron and left Barricade and Blackout behind to finish him hoping the others would catch up soon enough. Barricade attacked the autobot first leaving Blackout to finish off their former comrade until two things he didn't expect came into view.

"Ya how bout not kicking a guy while he's down," came from the cocky as ever Ruby Whitwicky herself.

"How about you little girls go on home and leave the fighting to the grown ups," the deep voice receiving the two deadliest looks he had ever seen in his life before they looked at each other and their scowls were replaced by creepy happy smiles.

"Well you heard the man Ruby let's get out of the way of the big boys," Throttle said before transforming into her bike form and her and the human drove off.

Jazz looked over from where he was shooting Barricade thinking that Blackout just got away with that way to easily before he turned his optics back to the battle at hand. Before he knew it he heard the sound of Throttle coming at the decepticon at full speed.

Blackout laughed as he watched the women drive off and looked down at Starscream who was crumpled on the ground and appeared to be offline.

'What a perfect opportunity to dispose of the dirty traitor and put myself in Lord Megatron's favor' the decepticon thought to himself as he pulled out his blade but just as he was about to destroy his enemy without his knowing a noise distracted him and he looked up just in time to see the human on the black bike using the rogue's crumpled form as ramp.

The last thing he saw was the human jumping off the bike onto his face and sticking a long metal pipe through his optic as she hissed," never call me little girl again you son of a bitch."

Both autobot and discepticon alike, minus Throttle, stood in shock and if they had them their jaws would have been to the ground at what they were seeing. Ruby Whitwicky was single handedly defeating Blackout with nothing but a metal pipe and her anger fueling her as she constantly jabbed the thing into his face until the giant robot went offline and fell to the ground with the human holding on to a piece of his face for support.

"Lesson learned I ain't little," Ruby yelled at the unconscious robot before stabbing the rod through his optic and leaving it there before jumping off and running over to Throttle who currently had Starscream thrown limply over her shoulder.

"Ok Sparky hope on were heading back to base we've got what we came for," the femme said putting the angry teenager on her shoulder.

"Jazz weren't you in the middle of something?" she said turning to her shocked friend.

"Oh right," he said before taking a cheap shot and punching Barricade out cold while he was still in shock over what he just witnessed," ok I'm done let's go home," he added catching up to the pair leaving the evil pair to their 'nap'.

Meanwhile...

"I've told before Megatron you won't have the child," Prime said

"You cannot protect her forever, eventually one you or your moronic men will slip and then she will slip into my hands," the evil leader hissed at his brother before lunging at him once more, Ironhide quickly intervened knocking Megatron away.

"Speaking of morons your boy just got whopped by a femme and a human girl, might want to check on him," the weapon specialist said smirking and watched as the decepticon leader left before turning to Optimus.

"Sir, Throttle is back at the base she brought someone back with her," he whispered to the autobot leader who just stared at him oddly in reply.

They returned to the base to see the group surrounding Ratchet as he leaned over a limp figure. As he walked closer to them he was shocked to see that the limp figure was Starscream and turned to Throttle.

"What is the meaning of this Throttle, were attacked by Decepticons over the human we need to protect and you bring one of her greatest threats here," he said looking none to pleased about the situation.

"Sir with all do respect we owe him the girl's life, he shot the two warning shots so if not for him Ruby may not be here right now," she explained.

Everyone stood shocked including a very groggy Starscream who woke up to hear the femme defending him along with the girl.

'She stands her ground fearlessly I'll give her that' he thought before giving his head a shake 'I must be going as mad as she is, the femme will be punished for sure for speaking out. I need to leave before the mad doctor starts getting trigger happy' he decided getting up and making a run for it before anyone else could react.

"Starscream stop sudden movement will only increase your injury," Ratchet cried out as the other autobots jumped him trying to get him to calm down as the others watched and failing miserably.

"Throttle I can help but I can't do it alone please," Ruby pleaded receiving a nod in reply from her guardian before they ran towards the group.

"Hurry Ratchet we can't hold him down for long," Bee said holding him down by his left arm.

"I'd love to Bumblebee but if he doesn't remain still I could do more harm then good," the medic replied before the rogue broke free bolting towards the door until Throttle tackled him and pulled him into a full Nelson.

Ruby quickly jumped on avoiding the flying limbs trying to get into his sight as quickly as possible, with her guardian watching over her with a concerned look for both Starscream and the child she got to his face shushing him and caressing his mouth plate as if he were a child and then did something that shocked everyone in the base.

' Sometime in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise we know that there's  
Always tomorrow'

Starscream stopped for an instant as he heard the sound he had searched for every night since he had returned to the planet and looked down to see Ruby making the noise.

'Lean on me when you're not strong and  
I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on'

The other autobots stood in amazement for none of them other then Bumble Bee had heard anything that amazing, even Optimus Prime himself stood in awe and couldn't believe that a sound so beautiful and innocent was coming from the same child with the killer glare.

"Ratchet she won't be able to sing forever so hurry and patch him up or at least drug him," Throttle said still holding a strong grip on the squirmy robot.

'Please swallow your pride if I have things  
You need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
that you won't let show'

As he worked the medic listened to her words as she sang them noticing that her melody was her speaking to the rogue as if it were a language that only she, Starscream and apparently Throttle and Bee shared.

"The drug will take a while to set in but if she can keep him still I can do some work as it takes effect," he said over to the femme who only nodded as she dared to let go of his one arm setting it to his side and began shushing the last of his attempts to escape by running her hand along his face as she saw Ruby do while Starcreams eyes pleaded with her to help him.

'Just call on me brother when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on'

'Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long till 'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on'

He couldn't understand what the human was doing to him but he liked it. Slowly his body failed him and he surrendered to the bliss that the drug and her noise were sending him to. Her words, she was telling him to trust her with her words but he couldn't go offline here not in an autobot hideout they'd surely destroy him.

Desperately he looked up into Throttle's electric blue optics for help only to be met with her own plea to be still to trust her and Ratchet and began to make soothing noises and caress his face as the human did but better, he felt completely safe her grasp and hers alone.

'If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road, I'll share your load  
if you just call me'

As he drifted offline his last remaining thoughts were of the femmes pleading eyes and warm smile as well as the last of the human girl's song.

'Just call me when you need a friend...'

'I will stay for them.'

Everyone else besides perhaps Sam watched as all of Starscream's energy washed away almost immediately long before the drug could ever take effect.

Meanwhile...

"Never send a robot to do a woman's job am I right or am I right?," Ruby said to Throttle climbing off Starscream making the guardian laugh.

"I don't understand not even all our muscle could keep him down how did one noise do it," Prime said turning to Sam.

"That wasn't a noise, she was singing ya know music like the stuff Bee plays on his radio," the teen explained.

"Ok but that doesn't explain how it caused Starscream to submit so easily?" he asked watching Ruby, Throttle and for some reason Jazz doing a 'victory dance' as the humans called it.

"We have a saying around here 'music sooths the savage beast'" Lennox said walking over.

"Apparently she decided to take a second look," the soldier added to Prime referring to the talk he had with the human just before the attack making the autobot leader smirk.

* * *

ok all done for now nice and long for you guys. Anyways you know what to do review please 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey hope everybody had a great Christmas and on with the chapter

* * *

"Well..." Megatron demanded impatiently in regards to his soldier.

"Sir we have no medic. There is no way we can save that optic, he does however have one working one but it doesn't change the fact that he is now useless in battle," Barricade explained to the decepticon leader.

"Very well we will have to send out for recruits, see to it that they won't be embarrassment enough to be beaten by a femme and human youngling," he said walking out of the room.

'_You will be mine human perhaps as a pet after I'm done with you'_ he thought darkly to himself as he left his men to their thoughts.

Meanwhile...

"Sam what the hell is this?" Ruby asked looking down into the box.

"Last time I checked that was a dress," he said holding the gown up for her," and those were dance shoes," he pointed back at the box.

The young girl was not impressed in the least she knew what her cousin was up to and she was going to kick his ass without question for this.

"Come on you haven't even started practicing for your audition I already said I'd help you so you have no excuse go put on the damn dress," Sam said giving her the dress and when she didn't budge turned to Throttle and Bee for help.

The autobots were at a loss on one hand Sam looked desperate on the other hand the girl looked like she was gonna go after one of their optics next. Throttle decided to be brave and simply scooped the girl up and carried her to her room to change as the most colourful phrases began coming out of Ruby's mouth on the way up.

"I don't understand why your so determined to get her into this 'dress' thing and why she is so defiant against it," Bee said confused in the hologram form.

"Look up ballroom add her personality with it and you get that," Sam explained pointing up to Ruby's room as the doorbell rang. As the boy got the door his guardian looked up ball room and just shook his head at the thought of that girl being like these ladies.

"Hey Andy long time no see grab some couch," the teen said as Andrew came into the house immediately noticing Bee sitting on the couch and the bitching from upstairs.

"Uh you guys having an exorcism cause I can come back," he said as Sam just pushed him back onto the couch.

"Something on your mind or are you here for the pea soup?"

"We're having soup?" Bee said not catching on the exorcist joke.

"Ruby has her parole meeting in an hour so I making...sure...she," Andy had to stop when he saw the royal blue, A line halter ball gown flowing down the stairs and his jaw dropped when he saw it was Ruby wearing it. The teenager looked beautiful and very much like a lady with her red hair flowing down her back unfortunately the mood died quickly when she started talking.

"I hope your god damned happy now I'm in the fucking dress and thanks for telling me the chief's bitch of a son was here to take me to my candy ass parole meeting," she went on most unlady like before turning her attention to Andy.

"Hey eyes up here chief thanks," she declared as she noticed he was looking at her low neck before marching back upstairs followed by Throttle to change.

Sam just started laughing at the other guy for being caught along with Bee until a loud bang and the house shifting caught their attention making Sam and Bee's eyes turn into saucers.

"Jeez Bee no more spicy food for us woo, excuse us," Sam said grabbing Bee by the shirt leading him into the backyard leaving a shocked and confused Andrew behind.

Upstairs...

"There that's all of 'em you can get out now," Throttle said unbuttoning the last of the buttons on Ruby's dress.

"Thank God," she said ripping the thing off of her and searched for her jeans as her guardian looked on amused before her hologram's optics looked down to Ruby's right leg.

Before the teen could blink she found herself pushed on to the bed and her leg held captive by Throttle who had it in a tight grip and eyeing it intently making her pissed off by the minute.

"Back off get your own leg this one is attached," she yelled distracting the femme from her thoughts.

"Not until you tell me who did this, how long have you been hiding this injury? Was it during the last battle?" Throttle demanded almost angrily.

"What the fuck are y-" Ruby cut herself off when she saw what Throttle was looking at. It was a scar a real nasty one that started from her heel all the up to her mid calf.

"It was a long time ago I'd forgotten I even had that," she said quietly to herself pulling her leg back," it doesn't hurt or anything so forget it, its just a nick," she added seeing the look on Throttle's face.

"JUST A NICK WHAT KIND OF IMBECILE DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!," the femme began but stopped when they heard the bang.

"This isn't over," she hissed before moving to the window.

Ruby quickly found her jeans and top and put them on before running to the window only to be optic to eye with Optimus Prime himself, Throttle looked just as shocked when she saw her leader standing before her.

"Are you crazy?" the girls could hear Sam scream from below.

"During the day no less, great you are so lucky all my neighbors go to work and there are no house wives. Seriously jeez. I gotta guy in the house who'd shit and piss himself if he saw you. What the hell? I can't hide you here it's not like you turn into a tree," Sam complained and probably would have kept doing so until Bee calmly covered his mouth.

"Sorry but time is of the essence here both of you need to be packed and ready to go," the autobot leader explained looking at the girls.

"Besides the fact that Megatron will know the first place to go to find you which is here, it will be easier to translate the symbols with you at the base," he explained.

"Uh huh anything else," Ruby said seeing that he was hiding something.

"Starscream is whining for you both but I promised I wouldn't say anything...so much for that," he added watching the two of them just trying not to laugh as hard as he was.

"Do my parents know were going cause well...you remember my mom," Sam asked amused by the look on the robot's face.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Mr. Whitwicky, Mrs. Whitwicky I am Optimus Prime leader of the autobots," the robot said introducing myself._

_"Uh nice to meet you," Ron said smiling as friendly as he could._

_"Judy honey say hi to the nice giant robot," Ron said through his teeth._

_Sam and his dad just stared in utter shock as she walked up to the robot and signaled for him to come closer before hissing in his ear with the nicest smile she could pull off," get out of my garden before I sell you for scrap and that goes for the rest of you boys to."_

_The entire group all moved before Sam could blink as they all said ," yes ma'am."_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Yes how could I forget your mother she was so charming?" Optimus said sarcastically," and yes she knows," he added seeing the famous 'answer-the question' on Sam's face that usually his father wore.

"Alright but not till after Ruby's meeting with her parole officer and I deal with Andy," Sam said

The robot was about to ask who Andy was when the atmosphere became quiet when the all heard a weird sound and turned to see none other then Andrew there with his jaw too the ground and the front of his pants soiled.

Elsewhere...

The rogue paced around his room that the autobots provided for him and he was getting restless after three weeks of no freedom, no noise and for some reason the annoyed him no her, his thoughts were distracted when someone opened the door.

"Their back so you can stop whining like a sparkling now," Ironhide said in a tired voice as the other robot ran from the room and started walking just before he walked into the room to see them all there. Yes there was the leader, the boy, boy's mate, boy's guardian, the girl, some brat, Throttle and...Wait a minute.

"Who are you fleshling?" he hissed as he saw his arm wrapped around the girl and when he didn't remove it he slammed his fist down beside them.

"Answer!"

"I'm Andy and you, you need a breath mint," he said walking away his arm still around Ruby.

"Well that was brave," Ruby said kinda impressed.

"Ya well he wasn't as tall as the big guy there sooo where's the bathroom," he whispered to her making her laugh.

"Over there on the left," she said pointing down a hall

"Hey Huggies," she said stopping him and throwing him a roll up pair of jeans then added," there's a clean pair of tighty whiteys in there for ya to oh pissy one."

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this am I?" he sighed as he walked away from the two Whitwicky kids who stared after him.

"Not in a million years," she said so that only she and Sam could hear before they both started laughing their asses off.

* * *

All done for now please review


	11. Chapter 11

Hoorah for updates thanks for the reviews guys so on with it then

* * *

"I don't like him," Starscream said pouting about being mouthed off by a human boy.

"So you've mentioned," Throttle replied amused as she patted the rogue on the back before asking," so what's this about it being your idea to have Ruby and I here and then whining about it till it became a reality?"

The other bot just rambled incoherently trying to find the right words to explain this to the femme without sounding soft until he just gave up and walked off leaving a laughing Throttle behind.

'What is wrong with me? That stupid medic probably messed with my voice box while he was so called 'repairing' me' he thought to himself before a certain laugh brought him out of his thoughts and turned to see Bee looking in his direction.

"Something funny autobot cause I see nothing amusing about a dysfunction," the bot hissed

"You don't dysfunction bits for brains! And if you pulled your head out of your ass long enough, you'd know what it is," Bee replied crossing his arms pissing off Starscream even more.

"First off quit hanging around humans your picking up to much of their lingo, second what the slag are you talking about?" the former decepticon asked.

"Just tell her before you lose the opportunity to do so I already made that mistake and I'd do anything to correct it," the yellow sighed sadly before walking off to find Sam and Mikaela.

Meanwhile...

"C'mon Ruby Gloom audition is tomorrow and your getting sloppy I ain't wearing these shoes for my health," Sam said as his cousin came out of her room once again in the dress but this time with her hair done up beautifully with the most evil look on her face.

Without saying a word she accepted Sam's hand after he started the music and began the first few steps before they were waltzing as if in a fairy tale or an old Hollywood movie, Bee walked in and let his jaw drop when he saw them dance.

Never in all the time he had been activated had he seen anything so beautiful to watch and although it was a surprise to see Sam able to pull off the steps it was Ruby that shocked him most. It was as if the teen was in a different place where she was at peace and it did his spark good to see her relax but when a full out real smile spread across her face he felt honored to witness this side of the girl that she showed only to those she trusted and did a quick download before adjusting his hologram.

Sam felt a tap on his shoulder and turned shocked to see Bumble Bee standing there in his human form dressed to the nines with his gorgeous blond hair gelled back making him look much older then he actually was in human years.

"May I have this dance please?" he asked in that cute little Bee way that Ruby couldn't resist.

"Fuckin' right get over here handsome I was getting tired of Sam's face," she said pulling Bee into position before giving Sam a wink making him smirk at her comment.

"I had no idea you could dance Bee your great on your feet," she said as they danced around the room like a jewelery box couple.

"I can't I just downloaded the basic steps I'm learning as I go along and trying not to step on your toes," he said dipping her into a waltz pose making her laugh her ass off...

Just above the three oblivious to them all Optimus Prime stood there looking on impressed at his soldier and his bravery for letting himself be known to the girl while she was enjoying her forbidden pleasure as Sam called it. He himself would be skinned alive if he went down there, that girl liked her privacy and he planned on keeping both his optics thank you very much.

His thoughts were interrupted by Will walking up to him and leaned against the pole as he was doing and wore a face that looked like he was about to be sick and became concerned.

"What is wrong, William Lennox?" he asked curiously.

"I found something you need to see...it's about Ruby," he said leading Optimus away from the kids," I just hope you got a strong stomach and a long fuse for this," he added leading him into an office.

"I did a little research after I learned Sam's last name and unfortunately what I found was accurate to my suspicions. Ron has a brother named Brandon apparently those two were military brats, their old man was a real soldier but took his work home," Will explained as he showed the autobot a folder.

"This explains why Sam is raised with an firm hand no doubt but I'm not following," he said confused.

"Well like you said, Ron got the idea that his dad was doing what he thought best and used those raising Sam minus the smacking around whenever he screwed up but Brandon on the other hand...well let's just say some people shouldn't have children," he continued receiving the 'go on' look.

"Optimus, look, I was in military school with this guy when I was a kid obviously he was in his last years then became a teacher when I was starting but this guy was all combat and no honor. I had him for one gym class before he got canned and he crossed the line between training and abuse. There were a few rumors a couple years later that he started his own military school and of course he would have his daughter as one of pupils," he said making sure Optimus was keeping up.

"Ruby of course."

"Right, well Brandon apparently never had the thought in his head that this girl was his daughter he dumped her with Ron when she was a baby and took her back just suddenly when she was 4 and thankfully while Brandon was basically turning her into a monster Ron was teaching her about being a real soldier probably screwing that kid right up between the two of 'em. Anyway it went on for years but when Ruby was 14 I guess she finally had enough and well..." Will had to stop when he started laughing his ass off.

"Prime, what did she do?" Optimus sighed.

"Every military brat's dream, she hot wired a tank and took down the school blaring Alice Cooper 'School's Out'," he said giggling making Optimus raise an eyebrow in shock.

"Anyway obviously she was arrested for it and as she was admitting to it all she squealed out the old man about his school, apparently the rumors weren't so off about him torturing the kids. She handed over a video one of the kids made of their time at that school and uhh well it was disgusting to say the least as far as anyone knows Ron and Judy have that tape to remind them what this kid did. You'll have to go to them for all the gory details I've seen it already and after watching the first five minutes of it I just wanted to go hold my baby to protect her from that," he finished still looking sick.

"I need that tape this child knows things I need to know if any others know what she knows," Optimus said finally receiving a nod from the soldier knowing damn well he wasn't just worried about knew.

Unknown to either of the men talking Starscream heard everything they said and didn't like what he heard, he was out of sight before anyone could notice he was ever there.

Elsewhere...

"Bee this is kinda personal but did you ever have a girlfriend?" Ruby asked as she changed surprising her cousin's guardian.

"Yes when I was on Cybertron I shared my spark with her," he said as if somewhere else.

"Shared your spark is that like...having sex for us?" she asked as if it were nothing.

"Uhhh ya but where I'm from were not so frank about it Prime please tell me you haven't done something so intimate for pleasure like other humans," he asked fearing the answer.

"Take it easy I'm still a virgin, sex is for normal people who don't have freaks for parents like Sam," she said watching the robot blush.

"So what was her name?" Ruby asked walking out of the room in her jeans and t-shirt.

"Dragonfly," he said with a dreamy smile making Ruby giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked a little hurt.

"I just think it amusing that your both named after insanely fast insects...come to think of it your both named after DDR songs cool, a match made in heaven," she said with a smile making Bee beep happily.

"Bee," Throttle said walking into the room," I need a few minutes alone with Ruby Sam is in the main room sorry," she explained receiving a nod from Bee before walking off.

"Don't start again! I told you it wasn't serious," Ruby said crossing her arms knowing where this was going.

"I told you I'm no imbecile so come clean now was it during the last battle? What of these other angry scars all over you? Was it a mistake to take you back to the fight?" she asked blocking her path.

"NO! Ok it wasn't a mistake I didn't lie to you I just never brought it up it was a bad time and I don't regret having it. I'm sorry I made it look like it was nothing but it healed a long time ago and I just want to forget about it ok please," she yelled at the femme surprising them both but in the end it was understood.

"Very well I'll leave it as is scars are souvenirs of dark times and I understand but you will inform me of new ones are we clear?" she said calmly holding out her hand in human traditions of making deals.

"Deal" she said before running off to join Sam, Mikaela and Andy.

"How does Bee do this?" she said to herself as she rubbed her optics.

"He does not guard the troubled youth," Starscream said coming out of the shadows.

"This is true," she replied back leaning up against the wall and finally sitting down with a huge sigh. Feeling bad for the femme he looked around to make sure no one was coming before sitting beside Throttle and letting her lean on his shoulder shocking the autobot.

"Don't get the wrong were just in the same boat," he said before looking at her confused face," What you think your the only one she gives a headache?"

* * *

That's all for now hopefully the next chapter should explain more of Ruby's past. Keep the reviews coming till next time.  



	12. Chapter 12

hello everybody thanks again for all the reviews glad everybody likes it so far keep it up on with the story

* * *

Judy looked horrified when she realized what he was asking for before retreating back into the house and returning shortly later with a disk that she seemed almost afraid to let go of at first. She looked up at the autobot leader determined.

"I'm gonna tell you this once I'm showing you this because I trust you won't judge her for what you see on this tape but I still don't think your going to find the answers you want," she said allowing him to download the contents of the disk. The woman could tell right off the bat that the giant mech did not like what he was seeing.

'_This place is huge guys me likey' the cameraman said giggling._

'Dude you need English class' another kid said making everyone else laugh as they looked around the room. It was obviously dark as the group of boys piled into the room but if it weren't for Ruby's distinct eyes he never would've known she was even a girl.

...15

The boy with the camera was sitting off to the side giving a perfect view of a group of boys sitting in front of the girl whose hair at the time was cut short to her chin. She was angry and demanded to know how long the night watch had been going after the students after one tried to attack her.

"Starting now from now on this group right here are not going to allow this any more cause I doubt principal jack ass will do anything about it these kids are gonna be safe they are not gonna suffer like the rest of you have," the girl said turning her back on the group.

"Not that I'm against the whole protecting the little ones like avenging angels but how do you propose we do this?" one kid asked who had a young boy on his lap that was obviously his younger sibling.

"Like any other avenging angel," Ruby said pulling out a hunting knife that gleamed in the dark," by any means necessary," she added smiling evilly.

...30

Whoever was filming was not the young human from before it was no day light and a group of men must have been under grounded somehow because they were underwater but still dry in the water there the children were, all of them franticly trying to swim to the top from lack of oxygen but was useless for every single one of them were feet bound to the bottom of the pool.

...43

Again someone else filmed the group of children training like soldiers almost killers really while being tormented and abused like animals, the camera zoomed in on a man in army greens kicking the stomach of a human no older then a young sparkling spewing red energon from his mouth while another boy was horse whipped. From what was seen the boy being whipped tried to protect the boy being kicked.

... 50

'Keep up long ears night watch is moving in to Wing B' a hushed voice said in front of the camera it was dark again they moving along in a small metallic space following something moving below them.

' Huh must be in the mood for babies tonight these are the kindergartners eh Shadow?'

'Shut up I'm going in cover me,' the evil voice said as it jumped down followed by the camera boy who watched silently as the masked figure grabbed the man and pulled a knife out of nowhere sticking it straight up the man's neck. As the man fell dying he tugged at the mask pulling of the killer's face to reveal none other then Ruby with blood on her hands and a look of emotionless that he had seen one to many times in the girl's eyes.

"Geez he had his fly open and ready before he even had his keys out, wife must have cut him off...let's say we leave them a message they'll never forget eh?" the kid known as long ears said making a sick smile spread across Ruby's face before she nodded and the camera went out.

...60

'I don't understand why did they dump us in the middle of the forest' the smallest of the group said taking off his parachute.

'cause they don't know which one of us has been killing security for the past three months so they dumped all of us to keep the kids to themselves' the boy's older brother said taking off his own parachute.

'Ya to bad I sent a letter to the parents about lice and they all picked up their kids before we even left guess the pervs will have make due with doin' it with their wives,' the camera boy said making everyone else smirk.

'They sent us out here cause this isn't a school its an experiment that your parents volunteered you for,' Ruby said standing in front of the group making everyone look at her like she was nuts.

'What do you think the hunting training is for they sure as hell aren't expecting you to kill a deer they want you to kill yourselves the last one to come out of here will the military's super killer,' she said calmly while the group of boys around looked ready to shit themselves.

'Keep your pants dry boys we've got two options we can either split up now and kill each other till one person stands alone like the animal they expect us to be or we can watch each others back and walk out of here with every single one of us still alive and kicking and let's try and do it without a scratch just to really piss them off," she explained smiling wickedly as they all went with plan B.

...80

It was clear that it had been weeks since the children were in the wilderness alone and it seemed like Ruby was the one keeping everybody alive for not one kid had a scratch on them but Ruby who had definitely seen better days.

Different scenes flashed of the group hunting, supporting each other and Ruby keeping them alive most of the time without them even realizing it. She was their strength and most of all, their leader.

'Ruby what the hell are you reading looks like gibberish?'

'Wouldn't believe it if I told you' she said not looking up from her work.

'You guys hear that?' some one said followed by the sound of planes and something dropping before the group started screaming and everything went blurry as they all started to run and large explosions went off around them.

They must have run for hours before the edge of the forest appeared before them and they were about to run for it when they all turned to see the small boy had fallen behind with a stray bomb exploding behind him. Before any of them could react Ruby dived after the boy covering him followed by the boys brother before the camera went out.

...95

'In a moment gentlemen you'll have your ultimate soldier I assure you, you won't be disappointed," a man said that looked slightly like the man he knew as Ron Whitwicky.

In the distant at first only one child could be seen but soon another then another child appeared before all the children came out together as a team including Ruby who was being supported by the one boy battered and bloody especially down her right leg while everyone else came out with no scratch.

'You were right Whitwicky we are impressed.'

...99

'Were here at the scene where a student at the academy high jacked a tank and ran over the school with it. There is reason to believe that she had accomplices when a fire alarm evacuated everyone from the building amounting in no injury or death.

More on this as it progresses

...100 download complete.  
  
"What did I just watch? Ruby was a murderer" Optimus wondered disgusted as he back down to Judy.

"My nightmare I told you, you needed to watch it more carefully it was all she could do," she said

Before Optimus could say anything else Jazz called in over his radio.

'Sir, you are not gonna believe who just showed up'

Meanwhile...

"So who are these guys?" Andy asked looking up at the new arrivals.

"This is Hot Shot, Sunny, Sides, Acree and Bee's girlfriend over there is Dragonfly," Jazz introduced and Sam couldn't help but smile at how happy Bumble Bee was holding the beautiful femme who was light and dark blue and rimmed with thin silver lines reminding the human of the wings of a dragonfly.

For a while the introductions to the new recruits were going great when Optimus arrived and greeted the new recruits.

"Hey Optimus glad everything seems to be up and running around here and the humans are great," Hot Shot said walking up to the autobot leader.

"Indeed they have been most helpful were glad to have them," he replied happy to see his team safe until a look from Sunny caught his attention

"Is that one ok?" he asked pointing at Ruby.

When he saw her face he realized he still held onto the disk that gave a first hand look at the hell her father created and what he had forced her to do.

* * *

sry this chapter kinda sucks but hopefully the next one should be better ttyl please review 


	13. Chapter 13

THANK YOU GOD THE EVIL KNOWN AS THE COLD IS GONE happy dance in case you didn't notice I hate being sick but thank you for your patience and your reviews. On with the chapter.

* * *

Sam saw what was in the autobot leader's hand and instantly stood in front of Ruby protectively protecting her from the man on that disk as he always had done for as long as he could remember and nothing not even a giant robot would stop him now.

"Optimus, how much of that did you watch?" Sam asked squeezing Ruby's hand when she squeezed his first.

"All of it," he replied without emotion.

Ruby saw the look on his face and it was the same look of fear and shame she'd seen all her life, her father when she made a mistake, her mother when she got her dad angry, the officers when she told them what she'd done, Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy and Sam even if it was just for a split second.

"I'd do it again in a heart beat," she hissed at the mech.

"Tell me metal man do you know what it means when a man rapes a child and takes away their innocence do you? Do you know the only way to stop a thing like that when nobody else around you will do anything to stop it?" she screamed at Optimus.

"Your just like everyone else you don't care that it was only way I could protect the boys you just see that I killed men who had wives and children of their own. Well I'm sorry for their families and the fact their death was the only way to know the truth. I gave them justice and protection or at least the little I could provide, and yet you are the one that can stand there and pass judgment on me. Those men were the monsters not me...I was just surviving isn't that what you do," she continued with tears in her eyes as the other autobots looked on in confusion.

"Go ahead and show them, show them what a real monster I am," she said before taking off with Sam not far behind her.

Throttle was the first to approach their leader and take the disk from him each downloading its contents all ready to find the men in these videos and deal with them as they would decepticon scum.

"Bumble Bee I do not understand what is rape," Throttle heard Dragon Fly say to Bee so innocent and confused it made both her and the yellow mech's spark ache.

"Something I'll never allow happen to you or anyone else if I can help it," he replied pulling her to his chest in a tight embrace afraid to let her go.

"Sir why are the humans hurting their own kind, I don't understand. Why would a father allow his daughter to go so low to do this why wasn't he protecting her?" Throttle asked confused she knew little of the human ways but she watched her charges family and they were so kind and loving to their sparklings. Then something else confused her and asked the mech," Why are you angry at her for protecting her team as you protect us?"

That finally hit a wire in Optimus and he began to breath heavily and contemplated what he had done, he had done exactly what every other being she met had done and what he tried to teach her not to do herself.

_"When I was looking at him in his army greens it wasn't Will I was seeing, I saw a monster," was all she left said as she blinked the pain in her eyes away to reveal those beautiful, mischievous grayish green eyes again._

_'If I ever find the human that gave this girl the ability to hide pain like that I may break my oath not to harm her kind' Prime thought to himself picking up the girl and walking back towards the others._

_"When we return do me a favor and take a second look at Will Lennox and tell me if you still see a monster," he said to Ruby who just nodded..._

_"I don't understand not even all our muscle could keep him down how did one noise do it," Prime said turning to Sam._

_"That wasn't a noise, she was singing ya know music like the stuff Bee plays on his radio," the teen explained._

_"Ok but that doesn't explain how it caused Starscream to submit so easily?" he asked watching Ruby, Throttle and for some reason Jazz doing a 'victory dance' as the humans called it._

_"We have a saying around here 'music sooths the savage beast'" Lennox said walking over._

_"Apparently she decided to take a second look," the soldier added to Prime referring to the talk he had with the human just before the attack making the autobot leader smirk..._

_"Your just like everyone else you don't care that it was only way I could protect the boys you just see that I killed men who had wives and children of their own. Well I'm sorry for their families and the fact their death was the only way to know the truth. I gave them justice and protection or at least the little I could provide, and yet you are the one that can stand there and pass judgment on me. Those men were the monsters not me...I was just surviving isn't that what you do..."_

"Prime what have I done."

Meanwhile...

"Ruby wait up!" Sam yelled at his cousin who was still in tears.

"Why did they have to know about that Sam, that was my life and something they didn't need to know about," she cried into Sam's shoulder when he caught up to her. All Sam could do was hold on to the girl and pray that maybe just maybe he could hug her pain away.

"Nobody is judging you alright they were confused, they don't know any more then we do why bad things happen," he explained," In know for a fact that Throttle, and Bee were nothing more or less then worried sick about you and more then likely you got Starscream shitting himself. The others are worried-"

"And Optimus thinks I'm a fucking monster Sam I know, I saw his face and I know what he was thinking," she whispered.

Ruby knew that she maybe over reacted to one person's opinion but she was tired, she didn't want to be a soldier anymore she wanted to be Ruby a normal high school kid. 'Just once I want to girl, was I such a mistake that I don't deserve to be loved like Sam is' she thought as the tears rolled down her face.

"C'mon let's go home," Sam said puling her away enough to lead her home walking slow so she could dry her face.

When they got there they cam across a sight they most definitely were not expecting to see, there in the living room with a severely pissed of Judy and an equally pissed off and upset Ron was Brandon and his charming wife Laura.

"Ya hear that burning sound Sam?" Ruby said casually

"That's the sound of my day going straight to hell," she continued when Sam gave her a look as they walked into the room to join their guests.

Ron was quick to pull the girl with him into the kitchen using the excuse that he needed her help in the kitchen, when they got there he whispered," I called the police already they'll be here soon but we need to act like nothing is out of the ordinary got that," he explained grabbing a bowl of chips.

"Great I'll just pull out my machete and we'll get this party started," she replied sarcastically following him back into the room.

When they got there Sam was pulling the death glare on his uncle that came nearly close to evil one his mother was pulling that would make a decepticon 'lubricate' itself. Brandon just stared back without the slightest hint of fear slowly eye contact with his child.

"Ruby, you look like your doing well," he said getting up," last time we parted ways you demolished my facilities," the man continued as he walked closer and closer to the girl who was standing her ground well and wasn't afraid of his confrontation.

"Don't tell me old man you still pissed about me exploiting the family business to the world or the fact that I ratted you out," she said calmly.

"Oh my dear where do I begin," he said laughing," your very birth was a mistake, the only reason I came back for you was because I needed a Guinea pig to make into my little pet soldier and in fact you far surpassed my expectations.

"Don't you dare say it," Ron said to his brother who simply smiled back before looking back at Ruby.

"My little mistake became my little monster," he said simply then smacked her slamming her into the corner table.

Before anyone else could react Ron was on his feet and punching his brothers lights out right there on the living room floor as Ruby simply stared at the place where her father was standing clenching her fists and silent tears ran down her face.

"What's the matter little brother, she's worthless don't try to replace a useless child with the child your wife lost in a miscarriage."

At that point Ruby knocked her shocked uncle off the man and punched her father in skull in knocking 3 teeth out in the process repeatedly just punching anything on him she could hit not even flinching when his blood splattered her face until finally she grabbed him by the collar.

"You can insult me till the fucking cows come home but never, NEVER, insult them...it must be embarrassing enough to have you as a brother," she hissed followed by the sound of sirens and turned to her mother who like always said nothing and seemed to look through her.

"Your rides her woman take your charming husband with you," she added kicking in her father's ribs before slamming the door open before Throttle quickly got her attention and were gone in seconds followed by Bee and Sam. The femme felt helpless as the girl squeezed the handlebars tighter then she'd ever felt before not saying a word only caressing the handle with her thumb in gratitude that her friend was there to take her away from the cause of her misery. The familiar sound of another bike got her attention and looked over to see the boy Andy riding by her side trying to get Ruby's attention but that was so far not working so he simply followed.

Sam&Bee P.O.V.

"Mikayla will meet us at the lookout as will your parents afterwards, I tried to inform the others of what was going on as discreetly as possible," Bee said not making Sam feel any better the boy just sat as tears fell down his face.

"She'll be alright Sam we'll help her, there are to many people who care about her not to I promise," the bot said trying his hardest to help his friend.

"How can you be so sure we can?" the boy said upset.

"When have I ever broken my promise or lied to you," Sam heard Bee and couldn't help but smile at the fact leaving the two in a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip.

Back at the hideout both human and autobot alike were ready for the group, or so they thought as far as Ruby was concerned. With the girl they knew they expected her to be violent and scream, she'd want to hit something or deactivate it. But when they pulled into the base she did something they definitely weren't expecting, when Throttle finally came to a stop the girl simply slipped off the bike and cried. Sam was the first to get to her and just pulled her into his chest letting her get 16 years of nothing but pain out of her system, when he looked over at the autobots the sight of them on a normal day would have made him laugh at how utterly confused they all were.

Starscream was the first brave one to go over and see what he could do in his human form, the second he touched her shoulder and turned her to look at him his human spark clenched when he saw the bruising beginning to show on her cheek and the first words out of her mouth were," I must have really been one hell of a mistake if the only thing I'm good for is being a monster."

Nobody could believe their ears when they heard that, whoever this man was had finally done what he had set out to do. Ruby's spirit was crushed and at the moment all that was left of the strong fighting human they once knew was this broken child. The autobot leader was quick to go over to the child knowing he was part of the reason this girl was in the state she was in and gently plucked from Sam's arms.

"I'm going to make something clear to you right now, I have seen more monsters in my time then I'd ever like to know and I can tell you there is nothing monstrous about what you did. Your actions saved the lives of all the boys there, every scar on you is a victory and you should take pride in them. Second just because the wrong parents gave you life doesn't necessarily mean you're a mistake as far as we see you are the youngest child of Ron and Judy Whitwicky, and an important part of our team as well as a dear friend. I apologize if my actions have made it seem other wise," the mech explained hopping to bring back the wild spirit the girl once possessed.

Ron and Judy were in tears by the end of his speech knowing he damn well hit the nail on the head, Ruby was their daughter and nobody was taking her away. The place became silent as he placed her back in Sam's arms her hurt eyes never leaving his. Bumblebee meanwhile was getting tired of quiet and decided if maybe speaking her language would get the point across...  
_  
_

_'We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up ev'rybody and sing'_

Everybody just turned to Bee like he had grown a second head as he played the song grooving away until he realized everybody was staring at him but when he heard a familiar laugh of Ruby consume the entire room he felt especially proud of himself especially when it got contagious and no one else could help but laugh with her. After a long time of just enjoying each other's company Andy helped Ruby off the floor and that's when Sam saw it and couldn't help but smile, on the bottom of Ruby's back was a tattoo of a message in the shape of a heart.

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is to love and be loved in return."_

By the time Ruby's audition came around she was back to her old self and very much making herself nervous about the whole thing, the partner she had been paired with that morning had been picked to perform swing and he was being a really great support but she couldn't help the jitters especially when she hadn't danced swing in years.

"Hey we'll be great we did great practicing and its only a two minute demonstration no sweat OK?" the guy said doing a surprisingly good job calming her down.

"Ruby and Henry your up," someone called them.

As they got into their positions on the dance floor Ruby had no idea that not only Sam and Andy were in the stands but the entire autobot team in their newly finished hologram forms who looked on anxiously.

_'Hey pachuco!_

_Summer 43 the mans gunnin for me_

_Blue and white mean war tonight_

_They say damn my pride and all_

_The other cats livin down eastside_

_Or maybe just my brims too wide_

_Oooh marie you better grab my jack_

_And zip gun for me_

_And Ill face no shame_

_cause tonights the night I die for our name_

_Well Id like to be swingin_

_Dancin and singin, just havin a time_

_Free to do whatever, now more than ever_

_Ive gotta stick with that gang of mine'_

None of them could believe what they were seeing minus Sam, this was her passion and probably the only place in the world where she was happy, Andy meanwhile was still getting over the fact that Ruby could bend that way never mind actually dancing.

"Boy close your mouth its leaking fluid," Ironhide said not putting two and two together making it all the funnier for Sam.

"Dude try not to have dirty thoughts about my cousin while were here huh?" the autobots heard the comment and suddenly Andy found himself staring at multiple versions of the 'disrespect-the-girl-and-die' look.

After the audition Henry's cam up to him congratulating them both when he asked Ruby," you have anybody come watch?"

"Oh you bet, the whole family came," she replied smiling as she looked up and the whole group waiting for her.

* * *

yay a decently long chapter I hope you guys like review and tell me what you think.  



	14. Chapter 14

Hello all I'm glad the last chapter worked so well hopefully this one will be just as good

* * *

It had been a long couple of weeks between school, dancing and decoding. Ruby was starting to feel the stress of it all and did not like it one bit but thankfully out of all those things dancing with Henry was the one thing that didn't cause a mental breakdown. The pair were getting ready for their first competition and were having trouble getting their routine so decided to practice with free style quick step numbers instead. 

"You look like your gonna pass out on me," Henry said finishing up the routine.

"Its been a ruff week," she said but as soon as the boy started massaging the kinks out of her shoulders right there on the dance floor she added," but I think you just made my day, can I take you home? I'm sure your parents won't notice you gone they got three back ups."

Watching from the stands Andy sat there not looking impressed in the least, originally he went to surprise Ruby by picking her up from her practice when he happened to notice her pretty boy partner giving her a massaaaaage. His mood didn't improve when she said something to him that made him laugh.

'How can she let him touch her like that she doesn't even let Bee, Miles or more importantly ME for that matter touch her like that' he thought to himself angrily not realizing that he probably sounded like a stalker right about now. Finally the boy had enough of them messing around and angrily left not caring right now if she saw him or not.

Ruby and Henry turned to see Andy storm off out of the gym where they were practicing on the stage, both looking really confused.

"What the duck is up his ass?" Ruby asked oblivious to his obvious crush on her unlike everyone else.

"I think it might have something to do with me, I hate when this happens I loose so many good partners this way," he explained shaking his head. When Ruby looked confused he explained, "Guys are threatened by me when it comes to their girlfriends."

"Well he must be barking up the wrong tree were not going out," she said almost a little disappointed.

Henry was quick to catch the hint of sadness in her voice and smirked at her for it before turning back to her." Tell me what does it feel like when you're in the same room with him or beside him or even when he just happens to cross your mind?"

Ruby didn't even need to say a word cause the second she started blushing her dance partner already knew how she felt about the boy even before she even realized she had it, it was the same with the boy.

"You know its pretty common that if you give those feelings some time to grow they can become something pretty amazing," he said before he got up to leave but not before giving the confused girl's shoulder a squeeze.

Meanwhile...

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him," Andy said walking back and forth as the former decepticon did some lifting.

"Boy pace any further and I'll pace you into the floor," Starscream said trying to ignore the complaints of the annoying fleshling.

"You'd be pissed to if you saw them together making him laugh, rubbing her shoulders...give me a break," the boy continued but this time without the pacing.

"You're being ridiculous she isn't even your mate," the rogue argued continuing his chores.

"Oh ya I'd like to see you act all calm if you saw Hot Shot romancing Throttle and she ain't your mate either," the boy said slightly hitting a nerve in the bot making the boy smirk and added just to be a little shit," in fact their in the lounge right now getting pretty friendly for a couple of close friends if you ask me."

"Well nobody asked you human so leave now before I really do step on you this time," Starscream yelled at the boy making the human make a Hasty exit.

After he was alone the decepticon began to pace at the thought of the two comrades alone together, he always knew the autobot to be a femmenizer and he'd be damned if he watched him turn an excellent warrior into a fumbling femme because something better came along.

Without another thought Starscream ran up the stairs into the lounge to see Hot Shot with his arm resting behind Throttle's head as they watched the monitor meant for entertainment with the humans. In one swift motion the rogue pulled the autobot from his seat and shot him across the room before throwing Throttle over his shoulder and leaving the room leaving Sam and Mikayla speechless.

"What in the name of Cybertron do you think your doing?" the femme screamed.

"I need to train now shut up and enjoy the ride," was all Starscream said as they left the room leaving the humans alone.

The pair just stared at the doorway the two had left through before staring at each other shrugging and resuming their cuddling and tv watching.

Thinking quickly Starscream did carry her to the training room and dumping on the floor before taking a stance before her prepared for battle. Throttle just starred at him pissed beyond all else kicking the rogue's feet from under his body and pinning him down with her body.

"What's this about if you really wanted to train you could've easily punched Ratchet's lights out and dragged Optimus here now what do you want?" she said coolly no moving from her spot on top of the other bot.

"The boy said a bot was getting closer then required of close comrades and you required assistance," he explained only telling half truth watching the femme roll her electric blue optics not believing a word he just said.

"Did the boy also mention that Hot Shot is my cousin and happily acquainted with Acree?" she asked casually smirking as the bot started to slowly feel dumb making her giggle before she kissed him on the cheek and added," thanks for watching my back."

Elsewhere...

"Seriously boy you look like I committed the ultimate sin here will you please talk to me?" she said getting pissed off at being ignored.

"I can't believe you don't see anything wrong with what you did back there you were like two minutes away from going at it right there on stage," he said

"What are you talking about we were hanging out other girls do it and it seems innocent enough," she said seriously.

"You do realize that those girls are with their boyfriends right," he said as she just stared at him," ya know boyfriend and girlfriend stuff like Sam and Mikayla," he added seeing he really wasn't getting through to her.

"You really have no idea do you, I mean you've never hugged another guy but Sam," he said finally realizing himself just how much affection she had been neglected her whole life.

She looked so confused at what to say or react to what he said, how could anyone know how a relationship works when their whole life they were told it was a weakness to possess it. All she could do was hide her face and embarrassment.

For a few minutes neither did anything but stare at each other before Andy walked over and tilted her face till he could see her eye to eye and smiled as he kissed her and wrapped her into his arms not wanting to let her go ever again. All Ruby could due was stand there stunned until her lips started moving on their own kissing back wrapping her own arms around him as if she'd done it a million times over and crying in overwhelming happiness that she had never felt before and never wanted to stop.

Hiding in the shadows Bumble Bee wrapped his own arms around Dragon Fly remembering the first time he ever told her he wanted her for himself, they had been spying on the couples all day long each reminding them of stages in their lives together, denial, admitting, and undenying love.

"Can you remember being oblivious to being so happy with one person," Fly asked lying against Bee's chest.

"I've gladly forgotten that," he replied leading her away to give the children privacy.

"I guess this means you don't got the hots for your dance partner," Andy said when they pulled apart.

"Are you serious your worried about me running off with Henry," she said amused," he's got a better chance of running off with you then me if he didn't already have a boyfriend," she said walking away making the boy severely confused before catching on suddenly not finding Henry such a bad guy after all.

* * *

I thought I'd do a cute little mushy chapter this time review and tell me what you think 


	15. Chapter 15

sorry everybody I know its been a while I've been having writer's block so hopefully this one is ok

* * *

Sam walked down the corridor to Ruby's room only to find her passed out over her text books and showing very little sign of stirring any time soon. Being the nice cousin that he was he carried her over to her bed before turning his attention to her homework.

"Jeez Rub, studying the weapon and your algebra homework you bring a whole new definition to multi tasking," he said more to himself.

Looking over the numbers from the algebra and the symbols from the Cybertron language he swore neither looked at all human to him but continued to organize her stuff so she could find it in the morning.

Hearing the rustling of papers the exhausted girl woke up groggy to see who was going through her things slowly making out the form of her older cousin,"Sam what the hell are you doing? How do you expect me to find stuff when its been neatly organized?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry I'll just throw it on the floor for ya," he said kidding.

"Thank you," she said failing to hear the sarcasm," what brings you to my neck of the woods anyway?"she asked looking at her alarm clock which read 11:59 pm.

"I came cause I wanted to talk to you about all this you don't look good and I'm worried I mean this can't be healthy," he explained.

"Sam, just because I'm trying to balance my homework, dancing and saving the world does not mean I'm burning myself out I promise if I feel I'm taking on to much I'll stop doing my homework cause saving the world might be kinda important, deal?" she said making her cousin laugh at how serious she was when she said that to him.

"OK your on girl," he said shaking her hand before he tucked her back into bed and leaving her to get some much needed rest.

Next morning...

Optimus walked in to the living quarters to see his team starting their day, Sam and Mikayla ready for school, other human nowhere in sight...then it dawned on him that the most punctual of the humans wasn't even there and Throttle was still at the base as well so there was no way she had left already. Quickly he became concerned and he wasn't the only one.

"Were missing a human surely she must go to this evil school as you do,"Starscream said trying not to show he cared for the human.

"She's staying home sick today," Sam said simply stuffing some food in his mouth.

"Sick? How I just scanned her yesterday she showed no sign of illness minus fatigue," Ratchet said confused.

"Well that's just it Ratchet she hasn't been managing her time properly and now she's exhausted herself trying to take on the world by her herself, she's burnt out," Mikayla explained not realizing they had no idea what the term 'burnt out meant' and immediately sent them all into a panic.

"I didn't realize humans over heated or that they were even flammable," Ratchet said very confused wanting nothing more then to research this new information.

"Were not, its a term we use when we use up to much energy like when you guys are out of gas and running on empty," Sam explained the best he could making his cousin sound more like she needed maintenance then a sick day.

"Don't worry about it kid I'll be around here today so she won't get far," Lennox said walking in carrying Annabelle," Sarah will be around here to if I gotta head out plus the good doctor is here," he added pointing at Ratchet.

Later...

The red head reluctantly climbed her sorry butt out of bed only to look at the alarm clock and see that she was not only late getting up but that her classes had also started exactly one hour ago without her.

"SHIIIIIITTTTTTT"Ruby's voice booms throughout the entire base making everybody jump both human and autobot alike.

"I cannot believe none of you woke me up this morning, Sam already left to I will shoot that boy," she mumbled grabbing some toast and almost made it to the door until a giant hand blocked her way.

"Your not going anywhere," the rogue said refusing to remove his hand from the girl's path.

"Starscream I know your new here and all but your giant hand there...IS A FIRE HAZARD AND MAKING ME LATE," the girl screamed at the robot.

While the girl continued her ranting and raving at the former decepticon she didn't notice Lennox come up behind her and pick her up off her feet his grip tightening around her body so she couldn't kick or punch him anywhere important.

"If you couldn't get yourself up the first time the alarm went off this morning then clearly your lacking in the sleep department even you need a day off geniASS," he said when he got her back to her room receiving a deadly glare in return for his actions.

"Just get some sleep before you mess something up that'll screw us all over ok," he added leaving the girl alone knowing dame well that screwing up was the last thing in she would ever do so just as reluctantly as she woke up she went back to sleep.

Everyone had constantly felt the need to go into the girl's room to check on her until finally Throttle had enough of everyone disturbing her charge and was quick to go into her hologram form and quietly sit with the girl and keep an eye out for intruders with good intentions.

"Throttle?"Sarah whispered as she walked into the room,"she hasn't actually eaten anything today so could you wake her up and make sure she eats this please," the woman explained carrying in a tray with soup and a sandwich on it.

"That may not be wise," the femme said from her spot.

"Why do you say that?" Sarah said putting the tray on the table. 

"To put it frankly it isn't a good idea to poke the sleeping bear with a stick," she explained making them both laugh but was quickly interrupted by Will guiding their daughter into the room with her unsteady legs.

"Gotta go, huge thing, can't bring baby, love you bye," was all Will said as he kissed his wife and child and left them with the autobot who looked severely confused.

"Boys are going racing and Will doesn't have the car seat and or put it my car to get out of baby duty and at the same time keep Annabelle safe in case they crash horsing around," she explained as if it were the most obvious thing ever said.

The female autobot was in awe at the human woman and her understanding of her mates rambling and caring nature of not just her own child but the other humans as well even though they were not her own offspring.

"You must have a strong bond with your mate," Throttle said watching Sarah dote on her daughter.

"Its something that grows with time, when we were first going out I thought I am never marrying this man I'll never know what's he's saying half the time but its amazing how actions can change your mind about a person," she explained smiling warmly at the memories of high school.

"Don't worry Starscream does seem rough around the edges but you can already understand the little meanings behind his actions before you know it you'll wonder how you lived without the little brat in your life," she added giggling at the hologram's horrified face.

"The others can't know this above all else I am the girl's guardian I can't let anything else come before my duty to her, please," she almost begged the woman.

Sarah quickly grabbed the girl by the shoulders to calm her down," Throttle I understand you forget that my husband has to put his country before his family everyday but that doesn't mean you have to hide your love like its something to be ashamed of, that rogue is just as protective of that girl as you are. Do it in your own time if your not ready now, but don't hide it or your just going to regret it and last I checked you gotta lot of time on your hands that shouldn't be spent wishing you could change things instead of experiencing them," she explained finally getting through to the autobot.

"Stupid brat for making me love him," she mumbled to herself.

"Men are brats period, but that just makes them easier to pick on," Ruby interrupted their conversation with an empty bowl and plate in front of her making all three laugh at the statement.

"Ok daddy's turn to steal the baby," Will said running into the room making it suddenly go dead quiet as three pairs of eyes all looked him oddly until he picked up his daughter and left closing the door behind him only to hear the fits of giggles erupt again.

"What was that about?" Ironhide asked.

"I dunno women are freaks and I hope my daughter never becomes one," the captain replied walking off with his friend and daughter.

Later that evening...

Ruby was once again working away at the many ancient symbols, trying to figure out what they were saying without killing or deactivating somebody. So far she had come to the conclusion that yes,this weapon could save or break civilization for both cybertronian and human alike and that in fact yes this weapon was something one had to develop based on their skills and importance of cause. 

"Anything new?"Optimus asked walking into his office which he let Ruby use as her private study.

"Well at this point I'm just going to out on a limb here and say basically this thing isn't something you train your body to become so its useless to try," she explained.

The autobot leader couldn't hide the disappointment in his face, the one thing they knew of that not only could protect them but their entire race as well as the humans. _'Is living among these people peacefully as much an urban legend as this weapon' _he thought bitterly.

"Its not completely hopeless you know, when the time comes that the power inside you feels your desire to protect and put forth everything before yourself it will guide you to your victory, or at least that's what I'm getting from this," she said when she saw the look in his eye.

"This power is a living organism?" Prime asked confused.

"In a matter of speaking it is, kinda like you guys but its apart of you but a really powerful and influential part that's kept dormant until you actually need it," she tried to explain but Prime still looked a little lost.

"Its more like one of those learn by experience deals," she added.

"I really hate those, last time I had one of those I almost short circuited myself,"he mumbled miserably.

"Well cooking is har-"

"Go to bed," the autobot leader cut her off pointing to the door.

Unknown to them after the last decepticon raid they left behind a little spy named Frenzy to keep an eye on the girl's progress throughout her study of the weapon and was not disappointed with the results.

"Lord Megatron, the human has done it," it hissed a message to its master.

"Excellent Frenzy you may return for further instruction.

_'The girl will be mine and when I get what I need from the brat her life ends by my hands.'_

* * *

seriously hate the whole writer's block thing it sucks. Please review and tell me what you think this one probably wasn't to good though 


	16. Chapter 16

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG curse you writers block anyay I tried to make it nice and long for you guys so I really hope you like it again...SOOOOOOO SORRY

* * *

_'When the time comes when the life as we know it is at risk of being at its end the one will rise and like a virus others will follow to aid.'_

"Well that narrows it down we just find the giant alien with a cold," Hot Shot said annoyed as he walked off to go train.

"A virus is going to save us all against our extinction?" Optimus asked becoming more confused each day as the girl made new discoveries.

"Who knows maybe its like bacteria," Ruby said before looking up to see a room full of weird looks looking back at her and adding, "you know like how there's some good bacteria that helps you build an immune system so you can protect yourself against harmful bacteria."

"Jeez you people know as much about how the human body works as much as men know the actual use of boobs," she mumbled to herself.

Forgetting she was the only one of 2 girls in the room her and Mikayla looked up to see both human and autobot alike trying to figure out what they were there for anyway.

"Umm…aren't they decoration that can also be used as a male mating toy?" Ratchet asked as if what he said was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow," was all Mikayla said as her and Ruby left the room shakings their heads. "I rest my case," the red head said rubbing her temples.

"Were we close?" Starscream yelled after them making the girls just groan in defeat for mankind.

….

Ruby was practicing for her competition on her own when she was disturbed by a knock at the door and looked up to see none other then Andy himself walking up to her with a smile on his face after hearing about what happened earlier.

"Oh is that time already?" Ruby asked looking at her 'watch' before she lied herself on the floor like a star.

"Ok hunny go ahead and play with your toys," she said in a completely serious tone making the boy start laughing his ass off.

"I would but Bee is right there watching me and he has good aim," he replied pulling her to her feet before pulling her into a hug.

"I take it you missed me," she said hugging him back making up for not seeing him in a couple days to bring her fever down and catch up on some extra sleep.  
"Are you almost ready for your competition?" he asked pulling away.

"You had to remind me that's coming up didn't you jerk," she replied punching his arm lightly before adding, "I got enough nerves for Henry and me both."

"That reminds me I gotta message for you," Andy sighed.

Hot Shot walked over to Bee to see him staring at something and looked down to see him watching over the kids. He wasn't a particularly soft autobot but he couldn't help the two humans rather cute together.

Unfortunately the cute human romantic moment was killed as the boy reached over and grabbed the poor unsuspecting girl's butt rather aggressively and turned to see a livid Bumble Bee.

"Woah hello," Ruby yelled in surprise turning back to her boyfriend in absolute shock that he was that gutsy.

"Henry told me to say hi," Andy said embarrassed remembering when Ruby's dance partner walked up to him at school and grabbed his ass just as roughly as he had the girl and told him to pass the message along to Ruby.

Ruby just laughed as Andy's face turned a nice shade of red and said, "I think that's more for you then me baby."

The couple heard a pair of footsteps headed their way and turned their heads to the owner to be none other then holographic Starscream who had been watching them just as long as the other two had.

"We need to leave here now," he said as he watched Ruby grabbed her sneakers and just as she was just far enough away from him he grabbed Andy by his collar and pulled him back none to gently.

"Message or no message you grab her like that gain and your head becomes my trophy understood?" he hissed at the boy and let him go after he received a nod.

…

"Where's the fire? Grumpy made us run," Ruby asked Sam as she ran up to him.

"Jazz found Frenzy sneaking around," Sam said calmly, "he thinks you figured out how to use the weapon," he added seriously.

" You, Throttle are getting out of here immediately I don't care where just go," he autobot leader told them before looking behind him.

"Starscream were counting on you guard them with your life," he said still not used to a former decepticon following orders but at the moment he was the best option they had.

Before Ruby could even do anything the rogue had her on the bike and they were speeding out of the base to find somewhere safe for them to hide.

"Sam where do you think your going?" Ratchet said watching the boy suit himself up in similar clothing to what Lennox wore.

"This is my home and this is still my family I don't care if it kills me I'm fighting with you guys I'm not afraid," he said not stopping what he was doing.

"Same goes for me lead the way," Andy said walking up behind the other boy, Bee stood behind the pair in agreement.

The autobots couldn't help but be in awe at the fearlessness the two young men showed. Bee the one they had raised from a sparkling and hung on to their every word was now going to defy them if they dared disagree and they were especially amazed by Sam who was so scared to be suddenly thrown into their war at such a young age now stood before him as a brave man with a child's face.

_'Those two are upgrading to fast on me'_ the autobot leader thought to himself as he nodded in agreement and leading his team to protect their home.

Mikayla, Sarah and Dragon Fly stood in silence as they watched their loved go off to fight.

"You guys ready to play with the toys Ruby left us and fight this thing our way," the raven haired teen said turning to the other two women who smiled wickedly in reply. 


	17. Chapter 17

well I updated sooner then later YAY hopefully this will keep up

* * *

"Geez why is there always so many of them and so few of us," Hot Shot grumbled as they drove towards their enemy.

"Isn't it obvious? We'd plow them if we were even haven't u ever noticed they never win," Bumble Bee replied confidently as he sped up with the two human boys buckled inside him.

"I dunno what's worse in this situation, the fact that Bumble Bee is being cocky or the fact that he's right," Ironhide sighed followed by the good hearted chuckles of the autobot leader beside him.

"Sir Hot Shot is going up ahead to catch up with them…. this worries me," Ratchet added casually as they waited for the signal to tell them they found the decepticons.

"CHHHAAAARGEEEEE" they heard the younger bots and humans up ahead chant over the radios.

'Prime help us all' the older bots thought as he sped up to catch up to the hot heads who had currently started the fun without them.

~`~`~`

"They must not notice that we are few… decepticons attack," yelled one of the decepticons and they ran into battle quick to attack the first bot in sight.

It appeared that yellow autobot was ready for him when he took a defensive form but what he wasn't expecting was a human to some jumping off his back and attacking him with a knife.

"What is this? Remove yourself human," the warrior demanded as he ripped Sam off his face but before he ripped through the one side of his face with the piece of metal in his hand.

"DAMN YOU" he cried in pain and did not see Bee come up behind him and take him down before the autobot looked for his friend and found him flying through the air.

"OPTIMUS" the youngest autobot cried to the Prime leader who quickly turned when he was called and saw the boy flying near him at a freakish speed.

Quickly he sped to where the boy was heading and flew to catch him before he made a rather messy landing. While holding on to the human in his hand he continued to fight decepticon after decepticon one after the other. After a while the autobot leader realized that the one decepticon that he wanted to fight wasn't there.

"Sam please tell me you've seen him. Where is Megatron?" he asked in a panic scaring the human a little.

Meanwhile….

"Hmm look at that Sarah we have guests" Mikayla said casually as the other woman handed her a cup of tea.

"So we do," the woman replied handing the teen one of the cups of tea she had made while holding her daughter who was happy as ever.

The women watched on as the group of decepticons ran at the base to destroy it, as they watched drinking their tea happily.

"Aww they look so happy to see us, they're running towards our happy home in joy," Dragonfly said in a sarcastically happy voice making the humans look at her strangely before they turned to each other.

"The welcome Wagon?" the teen asked and with a nod from the young mother she pressed the giant red button without another thought.

The group of evil bots ran at the base thinking their victory was clearly in sight as the autobot base in front of them.

"We will destroy their refuge," they cried but stopped when they saw something coming at them.

"What is it?" another hissed before they realized it was a rocket.

The group took cover to protect themselves from the blast but when no explosion began they looked up to see that the blast had missed by quite a few feet.

'How pathetic they ruined their only defense' they all thought victoriously until they heard something close by. They all tuned to see a rope that had caught fire from the shot but it appeared to be moving away from them. They watched on as it moved further and further until at last it was headed.

They realized it was a wick they saw it was headed toward a cart they didn't notice before.

"Uh oh" one said and before any of them could move the wagon took off in their direction taking them all off into the sky before exploding into a ray of colourful and powerful blasts.  
"You think she over did it with the light show," the femmebot asked a little shocked by what she saw.

The three women looked at each other in thought before all coming to the same conclusion," naaaaahhhhhh."

"Look baby fireworks," Sarah said in a baby voice to her daughter who was still enjoying the fireworks.

The autobots were quick to take down the decepticons that were there waiting for them but they knew that wasn't all of them so going back they went to find the group protecting Ruby.

What they found was definitely what they weren't expecting, in the clearing there lied their ally lying face down in the ground with no sight of the human or her guardian.

"STARSCREAM," the two humans got to him first to find him conscious but unmoving.

"Are you ok? Where's Throttle and Ruby?" Sam asked the rogue tried to look the boy in the eye to but when he couldn't he didn't need to be told twice.

_'She's gone'_

**FLASHBACK**

'So where are we going exactly?' the girl asked after a good hour of desert driving.

'In a nut shell were to basically get as far from here as possible,' Throttle replied before turning her attention to the rogue.

"Starscream the mountains might be best we'd b able to see them coming from at least 100 miles away,"

"Agreed we should make it there by nightfall if we hurry," he said before they took off faster or at least tried until he caught something in the corner of his eye and turned around to see they were being followed.

His optics seemed to close in on a specific decepticon and realized that it was it was Megatron himself.

"Fuck"

* * *

this chapter kinda sucks I know I don't write battle scenes well lol but it gets better promise 


	18. Chapter 18

FINALLY sry for the delay P.S. I loath exams entirely but enjoy

* * *

The first thing that came to mind as she woke up was the intense pain she felt at the back of her head. She looked around her to see the advanced technology surrounding her, when she heard the earth shattering footsteps of her enemy she lied back down pretending to still be unconscious.

"I'm telling you the human was hit to hard she will not stir," she heard one say as he walked towards her.

_'This is gonna hurt'_ she thought as the decepticon picked her up by her arm, as he did so she forced her body to go limp trying not to whimper as he shook her from side to side before chucking her back into the corner like a rag doll. Thankfully no one in the room noticed her flinch in pain as she opened her one eye as she felt blood trickling on to the floor from her head.

"The femme must know something if she does not then well be forced to wait till the human awakens and Megatron is not patient enough for that," he continued.

After receiving a nod Ruby watched them drag something into the room and had to stop herself from gasping.  
_  
'What the hell did they do to Throttle'_

Meanwhile….

Starscream came online with a gut wrenching feeling that something was really wrong and slowly memories came back to him and shot up from where he was lying to see he was back in the autobot base. He quickly noticed he wasn't alone the human, Sam was they're looking grim as he stared at the floor.

"How long have I been back here?" he asked.

"Couple days I guess, everyone has been trying to think of battle plans to save Ruby and Throttle but they keep forgetting one key thing," he explained before finally looking up at the rogue.

"You're the only one who knows where the decepticon base is," he finished with the slightest glimmer of hope flashing in his eyes. "You are going to help us save them right?" he asked.

"Boy you should already know the answer to that I owe those two blasted women anyway," he replied as he tried to stand.

"Is that your way of saying you actually like them," the teen replied with the slightest hint of a smile. The former decepticon just growled at him in a defeated response before Bee came in and forced Sam to get to the living quarters and take care of himself already.

It was then that Starscream looked at where the boy was sitting to see bags of what was once human food and couldn't help but wonder how long Sam had been sitting there watching out for him. He got up and walked towards where he heard many voices and looked to see all the autobots looking worried.

"Whatever plans you've come up with forget them, there is only one way to get in AND out again alive but you'll have to follow me," he said shocking the room until Optimus stepped forward.

"My men and I are at your command son what's your plan," the autobot leader said shocking the rogue that he trusted him without a second thought only knowing him for a few months. Megatron had his loyalty for a lifetime and he still did not have his complete trust. With a nod he turned to his new comrades and told them exactly what needed to be done and what to avoid to save their teammates.

Ruby did everything in her power to stop the tears from rolling down her face as she saw the condition her friend was in.

_'Please just don't be dead'_ she thought desperately before she was ripped from her thoughts when her mouth was covered and her body dragged deeper into the darkness. She tried desperately to get away but the grip on her captor was strong.

"Quit moving your leak is bad," she heard a familiar voice say and Ruby wiggled her body so she was looking up at her guardian in her human form who was looking extremely concerned and pissed at the moment. As he teen threw her arms around the girl the sound of screeching metal parts caught their attention and they looked at Throttle's original autobot body being continuously abused.

"And for that they get the bill for repairs," she said before grabbing her charge's arm and pulled her along the dark until they were out of the room and in the hall.

"So do we actually have a plan here or what?" Ruby asked as the pair ran down the eerily quiet halls keeping eyes and ears open to any danger.

"I was kinda thinking of playing it by ear either that or I was hoping you'd have a plan," the autobot said looking back to see the horrified look on the human's face.

"You are terrible at this game," she hissed but was interrupted by something blocking their path. There standing before them was none other then the head honcho of the decepticons himself followed two more of his followers.

"Well look what I seem to have found running around my base like little rats," he said as an ugly smirk appeared on his metal face and began to laugh. Before either one could react he had Throttle pressed painfully against the wall and Ruby pinned to the floor. Looking over at the femme his amused face suddenly became very disgusted.

"How can you possibly stand being in that form so weak and fragile?" he demanded in the same tone that matched his expression then added," then again you femmes are really not much more stronger then the delicacy of humans are you?"

This earned him a nasty glare from his victim right before she pulled out something sharp from under her shirt and jabbed it right into his hand causing a sudden shooting pain to shoot up the mesh's arm. Surprising him he let go holding his hand in pain giving Throttle the chance she needed to grab her charge and start running again.

"Whose the bitch now?" was the last thing Megatron heard before he started seeing red and ran after them in a blind rage.

"This is freakin' weird," Andrew said from his hiding spot.

"Trust me human spawn having indigestion willingly isn't exactly my cup of energon," the rogue said to his stomach where the human was hiding.

"I dunno kinda tickles," Bee said as he giggled every time Sam adjusted himself earning himself a strange look from the former decepticon._ 'There is something seriously wrong with that autobot'_ he thought as he shook his head and continued on.

Starscream led the team through the hidden halls that few decepticons even knew about keeping his sensors open to any enemies before he felt something in his circuits that actually scared and somehow he knew it had something to do with the girls and without warning took off running.

"Starscreaam what's wrong?" Ironhide yelled after him but when he received no reply he commanded his men and they ran after him.

* * *

ok that's all for now folks now u know what to do enjoy


	19. Chapter 19

*checks head for fever* I may be ill cause this was mighty quick update either that or hell froze over well anyway enjoy the chapter

* * *

The human teen held on for dear life as Starscream ran down hall after hall sending Andy up and down and side-to-side as he did so.

_'Why do decepticons have so many corners in their corridors….ow….ow…ow'_ he thought as the constant motion caused him pain. Finally the rogue stopped running slamming the human into his front plate.

_'I swear the minute we get them back to the base I'm installing seatbelts in here'_ the boy grunted quietly trying to stay quiet in case they came into contact with any of the rogue's old friends. He knew it was safe when he heard the distinct sound of chuckling could be heard throughout the body he has hiding in.

"Are you laughing at me ass wipe?!" Starscream heard Andy's muffled yell from inside of him.

"Heh Heh awww c'mon I didn't nudge you that much did I pipsqueak?" the former decepticon teased before he got serious again, "alright well now I need to stay quiet and stay down no decepticon equipment will pick up your heat signals because of our armor so you, Sam and Lennox are the surprise attack. Do not and I repeat do NOT come out until my signal am I clear?"

"Got it let's do this just try not to give me a concussion," when the boy had quieted down and was in a position where he wouldn't make a lot of noise Starscream closed in following the signal he picked up from Throttle and Ruby.

He slid down the quiet hallways of the place he once called home until he heard screams and loud thuds coming his way and instantly dived into the shadows. Quickly he sent his signal to Optimus with the warning.

`~`~`

The autobots followed after Starscream the best they could but alas he had gotten to far ahead of them to see where he had gone. For the time they thought it best to follow his signal the best they could although it was very faint.

The autobot leader was just loosing the signal when suddenly he stopped when it became as strong as if he was standing right beside him. Suddenly his vision was full of a warning message from the rogue.  
_  
'Something is wrong I can hear them coming my way. Sending coordinates, Megatron sounds pissed haul your circuits'_

Just as the note said the coordinates showed exactly where Starscream and Andy were and he quickly turned to his men.

"Optimus what is wrong?" Ironhide asked walking towards him minding the soldier in his armor.

"He found them, he need to make haste," was all the leader commanded.

"Shit here we go again," Epps said from the confines of …well Jazz before the group took off.

"Are you alright Sam?" Bee asked as they ran noticing all the corners.

"Ya, fine just worry about getting to Ruby and Throttle alright," the boy replied hanging on for dear life.  
_  
'Something is wrong with her I can feel please be ok Ruby Gloom please we've been through to much to lose you now'_ the teen pleaded in his head as the traveled through the decepticon maze.

`~`~`

Andy tried to slightly move around to ease his stiff muscles when something shiny in the wires cut him off and he looked to see something he never noticed before.

"Hey buddy I found something in here its shiny," the boy whispered.

"I swear maggot if you mess with anything I mean ANYTHING you shouldn't be I'll be crushing you very slowly and painfully until your organic circuits come out through your nose," the rogue hissed back before silencing them both when he saw what was coming and pulled out his weapon.

`~`~`

Throttle ran as fast as she could pulling the girl along with her, the femme could feel her power draining she couldn't stay in this form much longer all this running was using up all her energy. She looked back to see the girl with no fear in her eyes, Ruby looked back at her with a confident smile.

_'She is trusting me to get her out of hear and I will not betray that promise nor will I leave her…I'll just have to hold on a little longer'_ she thought as suddenly found a burst of speed to keep them going.

Unfortunately they couldn't go far when another decepticon jumped out from behind a corner and pointed his weapon at them. Megatron was quick to shoot out for Ruby and when Throttle tried to protect his attention was brought to the femme. Before any of them could react he grabbed the female autobot and smashed her into the wall before chucking her down the hall right in front of the hidden Starscream. Andy could feel the rogue shaking with anger but knew they could do nothing now without Optimus and the other autobots against Megatron.

"If you will not tell me what I need to know then I'll just take it from you by force," the demonic voice said to Ruby as she felt her head spin from him slam her into the floor once more.

Suddenly she felt an intense pressure on her head and screamed out in pain as she felt her brain being shredded for the information the evil mesh seeked.

"RRUUBBYYY" Andy yelled as her screams met his ears and the boy tried everything he could to get out of the confines but it felt like something was locking him in. When he slammed his fist into the metal he was suddenly overwhelmed by feelings he knew were not his own.

Then he turned when he saw the light to see the symbol he has looking at earlier but it seemed to be getting brighter and brighter.

"Boy, the symbol on my insides you saw earlier I need to touch it," Starscream hissed seeing the human girl in pain.

"NOW"

Without a second thought Andy reached for the symbol and a light consumed his body and Starscreams. Suddenly the boy felt himself being shot out of the rogue like a cannon and slid across the floor. Suddenly he felt different like he weighed as much as the air around him and looked to see he was still glowing along with the former decepticon.

The aura was enough to blind even Megatron himself and the decepticon leader looked over to see Starscream come out from his hiding place and pick the 'human' Throttle as gently as he could before laying her where he was previously standing, next thing he knew he felt himself being shot down his own halls and away from the child by what seemed like pure air to him.

`~`~`

Andy turned around as he heard his name being called and saw Optimus and the other autobots coming towards him. They stopped instantly when they saw his left hand go up telling them to do so and walked towards them.

"This is Starscream's fight," he said to them.

"You… you both seem different," Optimus said looking between the boy and the fight.

"That's because we've figured it out," he replied smirking confidently.

_'The weapon'_ was all Optimus thought before Andy climbed inside of him and hit the symbol inside before turning his attention to the others.

* * *

tats all for now hopefully the next chapter will be updated as quickly as this one WHOO HOO no more brain fart 


	20. Chapter 20

OK I am sooooo sorry blame the hard drive that decided to break on me I tried to make the chapter extra long and junk so enjoy

* * *

Megatron stared at the light that consumed the entire base it seemed and immediately took his hands off the girl. Quickly the decepticon leader skimmed through the information he absorbed from the human's brain only to discover that she didn't know any more about the weapon.

"Calm down Starsceam you can take back your human she is useless to me," he said turning around and finding it difficult not to look afraid when he saw he rogue, so full of power is was resonating out of him like an aura.

He watched as Starscream looked down at the child at his feet, his few attempts to awaken Ruby resulted in her remaining to be unmoving in his palm. When he looked up to his former leader everyone in the room couldn't help but be afraid of him.

"How could a soldier like you have possible attain such power?" Megatron questioned in awe and horror for he knew what awaited him.

"Simple… I have more desire to kill you then you do towards me," he explained then as he set the girl beside her guardian as if she were made of glass he added," I also have something to live for Megatron, what is it you live for other then murdering your own people?"

With that the decepticon leader took off truly fearing for his life, but not before giving the command to his remaining men to kill Ruby and Throttle. He was quickly followed by Starscream whose optics were completely emotionless.

~`~`~`

"You heard him destroy the femme and her human," one of the decepticons commanded and they all aimed their guns at the defenseless pair.

"READY…AIM…FIRE!!!"

As they shot they couldn't help but look on in awe as their bullets were melted into tiny balls but became horrified when they were suddenly aimed back at them.

"What is this?" another decepticon wondered until he looked up to see the autobots coming at them with a power that felt almost godlike to them and turned their weapons at them.

"Ya know we may be the ape descendant organics here but I'm pretty sure its not a good idea to shoot at people who have at least ten times your power on top of attempting to kill their comrades," they all turned to see Sam along with Andy, Lennox and Epps standing nearby.

"Just a thought," Epps added casually right before they all took one step back putting them just outside range of the combined attack that whipped them out within seconds.  
"Man that felt weird what did you do to us?" Lennox asked after the hall was cleared and turned to the teen.

"I dunno really it was intense after I touched the shiny thing in Starscream it was like an explosion of information just ripped through my brain. Then it felt like something was guiding me through everything.

"Ya I felt that one thanks," Epps said rubbing his head from the pressure.

"It all makes sense now, _'When the time comes when the life as we know it is at risk of being at its end the one will rise and like a virus others will follow to aid.'_" Optimus thought out loud, getting everyone else's attention.

"The humans were the key all along," he said as he felt the new power inside him grow almost overwhelming, as were the other autobots as they followed after him all except Hot Shot who stayed behind to protect the humans and Throttle.

Sam quickly turned his attention to his cousin who remained motionless but worried him more was the fact that she wasn't breathing.

`~`~`

Megatron tried but could not escape the angry rogue that followed him no matter how fast he ran or how far. It wasn't until he found himself in a dead end that he finally became desperate and tried to stand his ground and fight the mesh in front of him.

"Your scared, as you should be," Starscream said he caught one of the decepticon leader's punches that was aimed at his face and added, "your pathetic."

"You dare destroy the one person that gave you a chance?!" Megatron screamed as he attempted time after time to lay a single attack on his former soldier. However this seemed to hit something deep within the mesh for with his new power proceeded to crush Megatron's fist in the palm of his hand.

"The only person who dared to give me a chance is currently offline because of you," he hissed at the squirming decepticon, "all you ever did for me was treat me like a common low life insect," he explained angrily as he finally let him go.

"So this is how it ends then your just going to destroy me?" Megatron asked in spiteful anger and quickly became scared when he saw Starscream smile wickedly.

"Death is much to good for a monster like you," he said right before a large electric current appeared in his arms creating a large sphere of bolts of electricity and shot it straight through Megatron's entire body.

`~`~`

"Dragonfly what do we do they got in the base somehow?" Mikayla asked scared out of her mind.

The femme thought quickly before remembering something one of the elder women told her before she came to Earth and quickly set her plan in motion.

"Sarah I need you in the panic room go now and protect your child, Mikayla come with me," she commanded the two humans.

Meanwhile…

"We'll take them down yet HA, after all what can a couple of females do?" Blackout said as his one optic scooped the halls of the autobot base.

But as if on cue a huge amount of electricity consumed the entire autobot base and sent Blackout and his men flying.

"AHHHH MY OPTIC, MY ONLY OPTIC," Blackout cried as he and his men were sent offline and out into the sand of the home of their enemies.

Mikayla looked on in both confusion and amazement before turning to her friend and asking, "what the hell was that?" Making the femme giggle awkwardly.

_**FLASHBACK  
**_  
_"My child one last thing we must tell you before the journey to Earth begins," an older femme said putting her mechanical hands on Dragonfly's._

"I thought there was no more to teach me Elder what is there left to learn?" the mesh asked.

"It is something I cannot teach you but you must learn that may save your life, just remember that humans are the key. They will guide you when the time is right so long as you let them in to find your inner light," the elder explained.

"I promise I'll remember," Dragonfly said earning her a smile in return.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh just a trick I learned back home," Dragonfly explained to Mikayla making the small group of women giggle with amusement.

`~`~`

"What…what did you do to me?!" Megatron demanded, as he remained paralyzed on the ground in front of Starscream.

"The weapon was only meant to be used as a defense mechanism against attackers," he explained smiling, "the danger has been neutralized, you enjoy your new life as how the humans say… vegetables," was all he said before walking off.

Watching Starscream walk off filled Megatron with a strong anger the first thing that came to mind was to attack him and destroy him but he found that his body would not move.

"What is this? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" the decepticon leader cried as he body continued to disobey him and remain motionless. Soon Megatron's cries faded as the rogue slammed the hall door behind him leaving the mesh alone in the dark.

_'Your gonna wanna move it buddy the girl isn't moving and your mate isn't looking so hot either' _

Starscream quickly bolted to where they were and feared the worst for the both of them and quickly found himself where they started. The group seemed to curtain the humans as Sam cradled Ruby in his arms and found Throttle's body nearby being worked on by Ratchet.

"Hey easy big guy she's over there," Epps said seeing the fear in mesh's optics and couldn't help feeling bad for him knowing he'd be wearing the same face if it was Maggie.

Quickly Starscream went into his hologram form and ran to the girl both relieved and upset to see her in the state she was in. Throttle was on the ground bawling her eyes out and at the same time breathing heavily from using up so much energy staying in her human form.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked as soon as he pulled her into her arms feeling her grow weaker by the second adding to his worry for her.

"She's not breathing," Andy explained from where he was," I tried to get it to beat again but it wouldn't go," he explained loosing his composure as he talked.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Optimus said almost desperately feeling just as helpless as the rest of them.

The room suddenly went silent except for the cries coming from Sam and Throttle until Ratchet dropped his tools and turned to the group hopefully.

"We still have time to save her but not much Starscream you're the only one strong enough in human form to be able to control the electrical current am I right?" he asked.

"What does that have to d-"

"Shock her spark err heart as they call it," Ratchet said calmly making the other autobots look at him like he was crazy.

"That could work," Sam said suddenly resting her on the floor," give it to her light enough it just might jump start her heart again," he explained completely taking the others by surprise other then the humans.

"I am NOT electrocuting the girl," Starscream hissed truly believing they had all lost their minds until Sam walked up to him.

"Please I know what were asking seems insane to you but it's worth the shot and who better to trust her with then you at this point. You have the most control," the human explained.

"She dies I'm not responsible understood," he said after a while before walking towards the girl's body.

Bumble Bee quickly picked up the two teens while Starscream did his thing, he held Sam especially tight trying to protect him from the potential loss and the pain it was causing him already.

With a sigh Starscream clapped his hands together producing a small charge between his fingers and with one last deep breath placed his hands over her heart and watched as her body jumped when the currents went through her body. When there was no response he tried again and again.

Still no response…

_'Don't you dare do this to us'  
_  
Still nothing…

The rogue was on the verge of tears himself he didn't know if he could go for one more try, he couldn't handle this defeat. Looking over her scars and all the battles she fought surely she wouldn't lose this one when it was her own life on the line. She couldn't he wouldn't let her he finally hit her one more time…

No response..

'_I failed'_

The thought was killing him, she'd given' up on living, he looked up to see the group defeated. Throttle's head bent in shame at failing the girl and finally at Sam and Andy and couldn't handle their loss. In anger he took both his hands and slammed them onto her chest before his own tears.

The room was in silence before coughing suddenly filled the room and the formally motionless body moved once more. Ruby rolled on to her side and curled into a ball coughing.

Throttle was the first by her side making sure she was all right before Sam and Andy reached them the three held on to her for dear life. The femme looked up to Starscream and smiled as he sat in shock at what just happened, for the first time in his life he'd actually saved a life. Suddenly the room was filled with happiness and spirit at the knowledge that the girl was still with them.

Starscream watched on amazed staring at his hands, but his victory was short lived as a sharp pain hit the side of his human face and turned to see the human trying to catch her breath.

"That fucking hurt you ass," was all she said before crawling over and wrapping her arms around him. Shocked he wasn't sure whether to hit or back or hug her guts out to make sure she was really alive, finally deciding on the later he wrapped his arms around her not daring to let her go until she went limp again.

Freaking out he shook her in his arms until Andy grabbed hold of her and explained that she was only asleep, as was Throttle who couldn't hold on to her human form anymore and went back into her broken body.

"Let's take them home," Ironhide said picking up Throttle and carrying her as Bee carried the three teens inside of him.

* * *

ok i hope everybody liked it please review one more chapter to go


	21. Chapter 21

For those of you who waited eternity for me to find my inspiration for this, I dedicate this chapter to you all. Seriously, you have the patience of saints. Much love xoxoxo

* * *

An eerie silence had fallen on the autobot base as human and robot alike sat helpless wondering what their next move was. Optimus Prime was currently trying to do that at the present moment, he sat in front of the scrolls running his metal fingers across the symbols that described the weapon he and his team desperately searched for.

'_Were we so desperate that we needed to endanger the lives of the humans and children no less…'_

Suddenly the image of the halls of the decepticon base painted with the blood and energon of his comrades. He shuddered thinking back to his time on Earth up until now and had to wonder with the amount of times they had nearly got the humans hurt or killed were they any better then the decepticons?

"Sir," Ironhide's booming voice broke through his thoughts.

"What is it Ironhide?"

"I have to ask Prime what happens now?" he asked concerned. "With this power now out in the open this only invites more trouble for the humans and us. Surely more will come looking for the source of the power."

Prime was only silent for a moment before looking up at the soldier and replying calmly, "When that time comes that others come looking for the weapon, we will show them true power old friend."

The first thing that Ruby remembered happening even before she even woke up was the pain starting from her chest and spreading through her entire body. When she finally found the will power to open her eyes she looked down to see the giant black and blue bruise that had formed on her chest.

'_How the hell did I get that' _she thought to herself and as she gently touched it sudden flashbacks of the decepticon base and the searing pain from Megatron frying her brain. Her hand suddenly shot up to her head as the phantom pain from the memory formed and looked around the room to see where she was now.

The next thing she notice was the intense growling coming from her stomach and wasn't sure if she should be concerned or amused by the fact that it was having a duet with another nearby stomach. Looking over she saw Sam sleeping on his arms that lay on her bed with his right hand gripping her left one.

"Your insides make beautiful music together," Ruby heard Mikayla say and looked up to see her leaning against the door with a blanket. "Probably start a band and call yourselves the tum tums," she joked bringing the blanket over and putting it on her boyfriend before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The red head couldn't help but start laughing even though it hurt worse then a Brazilian wax, as far she was concerned.

"You're a bitch you knew that would hurt," she said giggling making the raven-haired beauty smirk. "Consider it revenge on behalf of Startscream you left a pretty handprint after the smack," she replied earning a wince from the other girl.

"On the plus side I found out we're hand twins," Mikayla said picking up Ruby's hand proving that they indeed have the same shape and size of hands.

"Fascinating," Ruby replied still groggy from her weeklong catnap, "we should show Ratchet he'd probably have some giant robot hard on thinking he discovered some medical phenomenon." Both girls went into a fit of giggles at the mental image of Ratchet getting excited over the concept of 'hand twins'. Sam woke up to the sound of Ruby going into a coughing fit from the laughing.

'Cough' "ow" 'cough' "ow"

"Ruby…RUBY holy shit your up," the teen jumped up at shock of seeing his cousin conscious, "and your dying, awesome," he added quickly grabbing her some water. Once the coughing fit had subsided the boy was quick to have her in his arms minding her injuries.

Ironhide was walked into the main area and sighed; the mech was greeted with the same scene for the past week, a room full of solemn faces and uncomfortable silence.

"Still the same I take it?" he asked the good doctor who simply replied," Sam is still holding Ruby's hand and Starscream is holding Throttle's."

"This can't go on much longer it's becoming depressing and dull even I miss the little shit and her little shit antics," the soldier admitted receiving only ratchet's hand on his shoulder in agreement.

"Bitch, make me a sandwich if you missed me so damn much!" a cry called out into the room slicing through the silence.

Ironhide had never been so happy to be degraded when he looked up to see Ruby standing there proudly in all her backless hospital gown glory. The humans were the first to react; Ron and Judy pulled their children into a tearful group hug happy to have their family back together. The robots looked on in relief and joy to see all of the children happy and most importantly healthy.

Andy shot off the couch and pulled the girl into a passionately deep kiss shocking everyone in the room before laying his forehead on hers.

"Did he just try to eat her face?" Hot Shot whispered over to Bumble Bee who only rolled his optics grumbling.

" I missed you," he whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair and clung to her as if she'd disappear if he didn't.

" Aww were you worried about me you should know better then that," she whispered back in a teasing voice making the boy smile. Pushing herself away the girl took a moment to look around the room.

"Where's Throttle and Grumpy?" Ruby asked above the cheers.

"Throttle took a lot of damage during the battle, she's required extensive repairs to her body. I've kept her offline until I've completed the repairs," Ratchet explained as kindly as possible; he watched the girl's expression bracing himself for reaction until finally…

"Grumpy with her?" she asked calmly.

Ratchet nodded confused before she smiled evilly and started literally shuffling her feet towards Throttle's room.

"Do I want to know why she's deliberately going the wrong way?" Optimus asked Ron carefully.

"Is she wearing socks?" The man asked knowing that is was all carpet down that hall.

Starscream was growing impatient; the doctor said she should be awake by now and he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

'_I should have gotten there sooner' _he thought to himself filled with guilt looking at the newly repaired but offline form of Throttle. It killed him to see her and he couldn't get the mental image of her broken body out of his mind.

"Sup emo," a voice broke him from his pity party and looked down to see the fiery human sitting beside him bumped and bruised but otherwise same smart-ass as ever.

"You still alive?" he asked with a slight smirk not looking away from his mate, he would never tell her that he was just as worried about her as he was about Throttle. All the red fluid that escaped her body that was supposed to keep her alive that day disturbed him, but to see her here now trying to cheer him up in her condition was truly impressive.

'_These ridiculous creatures are stronger then we give them credit for, at least these ones anyway…'_

**ZAP**

Starscream jumped out of his seat from the sudden shock and turned angry optics onto Ruby.

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST ZAP MY TAIL PIPE?!" he roared.

"Think of it as revenge," she replied with a smile on her face.

"If I hadn't done that you wouldn't be sitting here human and don't you forget it," he scolded the child.

"I never will but you have," she said catching Starscream of guard. She looked back over to Throttle and asked," why are you beating yourself up over a victory?"

"Do you have any idea what it was like for us seeing you two that way? All the energon and blood….it was everywhere. To think if we had just been a few minutes early Throttle would not be offline and you…you would not have died and I wouldn't have had to torture you to bring you back," he explained holding his head in his hands.

"I lead the team it's my fault we weren't there sooner."

**ZAP**

"Ow. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she yelled back at the robot.

"YOU NOT ONLY PROVED YOURSELF AS A LEADER BUT SAVED THE LIVES OF US AND KEPT YOUR TEAM SAFE ON A RESCUE MISSION SIMPLY BY KNOWING THE LAYOUT OF THE BASE." She screamed at the robot who looked completely shocked at the lecture he was getting from Ruby.

" LOOK AT ME STARTSCREAM, I'M ALIVE AND SAFE AND THROTTLE IS GOING TO BE OK TOO SO GET OVER THIS STUPID PITY PARTY YOUR HAVING AND GET IT INTO YOUR THINK METAL BRAIN THAT YOU DID GOOD IDJIT."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," a quiet voice said and both a surprised Ruby and Starscream looked to see Throttle opening her optics and smiling at them both. Slowly she sat up adjusting to her newly repaired parts.

" 'Bout time you woke up," Ruby broke the silence mischievously.

"I've been on sleep cycle since the final repairs, I've been waiting for you slow poke," Throttle joked back before turning back to her mate.

"Age before beauty," the teen snapped back with a smirk earning her one hell of a glare.

Realizing he was in the danger zone Starscream quickly got up mumbling something about getting the doctor while he had the chance. After he left the room was filled with a more comfortable silence then what was there previously. Throttle took this moment to sit up more and stretch out her stiff limbs, swinging her legs over the side of the medical bed. When she suddenly felt warmth on her foot she looked down to see Ruby holding on to her for dear life.

"I'm sorry," she heard quietly coming from the girl, "I'm sorry you had to get hurt this bad, I'm sorry I couldn't protect myself better. I'm just…..I'm sorry.

In that moment Throttle realized that probably for the first time Ruby Whitwicky was acting her age. She was responding as much as one could expect a person her age to act in her shoes. For a moment it dawned on Throttle that this girl was still a child, a very strong one, but none the less a young one that still very much had a lot of growing up to do and still needed love and protection.

The femme gently picked up the girl with a soft smile and held her up to her face, "I regret nothing, little sister, I will always be here when you need to feel safe."

Ruby could no longer hold back her tears, the tuff girl with the 'miss independent' attitude clung to her friend's faceplate crying her eyes out while Throttle made soothing noises. This was how the autobots found them, Throttle holding Ruby to protectively while the girl sobbed like a child. The group felt a sense of pride at the sight because this human who had been through hell and back finally felt secure enough to be completely open.

* * *

That's all folks I'm flattered so many people loved this story because I started it on a whim I hope to find inspiration to finish my other story and start more thank you for pestering me to continue this lol xoxoxo


End file.
